Hidden Feelings Revise
by Lord of the Darkness Flames
Summary: Kagome and Yusuke have been friends for years. What happens when they start developing feeling for each other? They play, talk, flirt and....KagomexYusuke. InuyashaxYu Yu Hakusho.
1. The Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither do I profit it from this story.

* * *

It was a cold, but sunny Monday morning in mid-October. Yusuke was  
lying on his bed doing nothing at all until he heard the phone ring.

A small grin crossed his face. He knew exactly, who was calling him at 7:40 a.m. in the morning. Yusuke sat up and let the phone ring three more times before he answered it.

Ring¦Ring¦Ring

Finally picking up the phone from the nightstand on his left, Yusuke said "Hello?" while letting himself fall back into his pillows.

"Hi, best friend?" said the very happy and cheery voice of a girl.

"Hey Kagome" said Yusuke with a little smile on his face. She had to be in a very good mood. Calling him best friend, with this chanting voice he liked so much, was a direct evidence for it.

"What are you doing, best friend?" Kagome asked blithely.

"Nothing much really, just lying here doing nothing" stated Yusuke  
coolly. It was incomprehensible for him to understand how she could be that spirited at this time of day already.

"So are you going to school to day?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Hell, I don't know," answered Yusuke, really not caring about going to school. He hasn't been there the last whole week and the day promised to be a very nice one, so where was the motive for going to school?

"You don't know?" Her voice became only a little bit higher in its  
pitch, but Yusuke could almost see her frown.

"Exactly" he said before he gave a big yawn.

"You're horrible Yusuke," said Kagome, sounding disappointed.

"I know Kagome and I am proud of it!" said Yusuke before he laughed.

"So you are very proud of that, aren't you Yusuke?" Kagome now was  
clearly mad at him for that comment. It was as if her contempt dripped onto his self-confidence like pure acid.

Suddenly he felt anger pouring through him. He wouldn't allow her to mentally stamp him down like this.

"Hell yeah, I am proud of it! I hate school with a fucking passion, Kagome!" he yelled angrily.

It grew silent at Kagome's side of the phone and for a moment Yusuke was content. But when his friend stayed quiet for more than just a few seconds he felt he had make a mistake. Shouting at her never was a good idea; she was that kind of girl, which could felt mortally offended over weeks.

But he knew how he could win her over. He took a deep breath and said with the sweetest voice he had:

"Would you accept my apologize, my lady?"

He knew she could never withstand him when he called her that. It made her blush red all over her face and Yusuke felt a little pity for not seeing it this time. She was so cute, when she blushed.

He heard an indefinable noise from her and decided to cap it all and  
sent a come on, little one afterward.

"I don't what I am going to do with you!" Kagome groaned in  
frustration.

"I don't know what I am going to do with me either," said Yusuke  
chuckling. As always, every time he hurt her or drove her mad she finally gave up on his overwhelming charm.

"You get on all my god damn nerves, you smart ass jerk!" Kagome said yelling, in a last try to abide her anger. But, as always, she tried in vain.

Laughing harder Yusuke said sweetly: "Don't worry best friend, I  
still like you the way I do, even after you call me a smart ass jerk."

"Yeah, I like you too, Yusuke, that's the problem," said Kagome,  
her grinning almost audible. Ah, Yusuke?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What time is it?"

"Let me see," said Yusuke while picking up his cell phone to see the  
time "Its 7:50," he told her then.

"7:50? Its 7:50 for real? Please tell me you're playing? Kagome  
asked in disbelief.

"No Kagome I am not playing, it's really 7:50. Do you have to leave  
or something?" said Yusuke, obviously knowing that he was asking a  
stupid question.

"Yeah I am late for school Yusuke! Unlike you I have to go to school!" said Kagome irritated.

"Alright, Kagome, my little careerist, then you have to run fast, so get up on your lazy feet and hurry." said Yusuke while laughing.

"Bye Yusuke, I will call you when I get home from school" said Kagome hastily before she abruptly hung up.

"Bye Kagome" said Yusuke as he hung up the phone too. He fell silent and started to think. "I wonder if I should go to school? I don't really want to waste my time THERE, but I want to see Kagome and the others. But then I have to go to school. Otherwise I won't see them today; they have no time after school on Monday," he thought. Hm, difficult question.

"Fuck it, I will go!" Yusuke suddenly burst out loud. He got up from his bed, put on his shoes and then went downstairs in the living room to see his mom sitting motionless on the couch, a glass of clear liquid in her hands.

"Hey, Mom," said Yusuke as he ran out the door with the intent to go to  
school and didn't even bother to look at her.

"Hey back at ya," said Mrs. Urameshi into the air, when the door fell close with a load clack. "Stupid ass son of a bitch! I wish I had never had him!" she then told the wall at the other side of the room with an impassive voice.

* * *

I will post new chapters depending on how many reviews I get.

And also I want to thank both of beta readers. Ya'll the greatest!!!!!


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither do I profit it from this story.

* * *

After walking out of the house, Yusuke hurried down the street to get to school on time. The Shikon high school was ten blocks away from his house. In the middle of his way to school Yusuke was suddenly stopped by a young man he had never seen before. He was wearing a uniform from another school.

Looking kind of bored at the mysterious high school student standing three feet away from him, Yusuke shifted his weight from his left to his right foot.

"May I help you?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, you can." said the other with a big grin.

Yusuke didn't say something in return. "_This guy looks familiar_," he thought. He looked over his opponent closely.

"_Long black hair, tall and slender, and some kind of evil look in his eyes._"

"Is your name Yusuke Urameshi?" the strange high school student asked, disturbing his thoughts.

"Yeah, my name is Yusuke." Yusuke said drawling while looking at him strangely.

Mysterious (as Yusuke decided to call him) started to laugh in an evil tone.

Yusuke frowned.

"What so funny?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing that you will understand. Let just say I have been looking forward to meeting you?"

"Oh really?" Now Yusuke was irritated. From what loony bin did this lunatic come from!

"Okay guy, you know my name, so would you be so kind as to tell me yours, before I kick your ass?" Yusuke asked unfriendly.

"My name is Naraku," said Naraku finally revealing himself.

"All right - Naraku - what do you want from me?"

"Why else Urameshi? I want to fight you!" said Naraku while looking at straight into Yusuke eyes.

Yusuke looked at Naraku straight in his eyes back.

"You want to fight me? Are you serious? You really think you can beat me?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes to all your damn questions" Naraku said growing inpatient.

"Well, if it's that what you want..." dropping his book bag on the ground Yusuke stood before Naraku with hanging arms, not really looking ready for a fight. But nonetheless he waved a hand at his combatant invitingly.

"Then come on!"

Thinking he would win this fight easily Naraku charged at Yusuke and then threw a punch at him. But, Yusuke dodged it by moving left and then hit Naraku's jaw with a right uppercut.

Naraku stumbled some steps back, covering his mouth with a hand. He grimaced with pain, when he lifted his hand at eye level, finding some traces of blood on it.

"Nice punch, Urameshi!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Yusuke, while now standing in a fighting position, cracked his knuckles.

"Thanks for the little compliment, Naraku, but let's finish this up. I have to go to school and not fight somebody as weak as you!"

"You arrogant bastard!" Naraku yelled.

He charged toward Yusuke again, throwing a straight right punch but Yusuke dodged it just as he dodged the following right hook.

He fought back with a left punch, then a right and then another left, which sent Naraku nearly unconscious to the ground.

As soon as Naraku fell on his back, Yusuke kicked his foot right into the young mans side, accompanied by dull moan from his opponent.

He grabbed Naraku's hair forcing him to whimper.

Now being in a state of irrepressible rage, Yusuke got on top of Naraku and started to throw continuous punches at Naraku's face, over and over again.

He didn't stop until he felt a wet substance on his hand. He stopped punching Naraku and looked down to see the other's face covered with blood that dripped slowly to the ground, making a small puddle of blood.

Yusuke got off of Naraku, dusted off his pants and picked up his book bag. He started to walk away but then he suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Naraku, who was still laying at the ground, hardly moving.

He hesitated a second and then walked over to Naraku and kicked him in the head causing him to yell in pain. Yusuke grinned evilly to himself while hearing Naraku's pain as he finally walked away.

Yusuke took out his cell phone to see the time and saw that he had only ten minutes left to get to school. So he ran the rest of the ten blocks. He got into the school just in time; as soon as he ran in, the doors were closed.

"_Ain't this some baby-back bull shit! I have to run all the way to school. Day couldn't start better, couldn't it!_"Yusuke thought while breathing hard and walked to his locker. But he was stopped by a boy with hair like pure silver.

"What's up, Yusuke? What are you doing here? And so early?" he asked.

"Nothing much, Yasha. Is it forbidden to come to school early?" Yusuke asked back.

"Don't call me that stupid name, Urameshi!" Inuyasha snapped.

Yusuke started to laugh.

"I don't find anything funny, Yusuke," Inuyasha said slightly offended.

"You have no sense of humour, Inuyasha," Yusuke told him and walked the last steps over to his locker.

Looking at Yusuke at his locker putting his combination in, Inuyasha subtly grimaced.

'_Stupid ass Yusuke! Why in the hell did I make him my best friend?_'he thought.

Yusuke opened his locker and put his blue jacket in it. After he closed it he turned back to Inuyasha and the two set off to their classrooms. While walking next to his silver-haired friend, Yusuke thought back to his encounter on his way to school.

"Ah, Inuyasha? I have a question to ask you," he abruptly said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, still acting like a prima donna.

"Do you know a guy named Naraku?"

Inuyasha face suddenly got serious.

"Yeah I know that bastard! Why do you ask?" He sounded mad.

"Because I had a fight with him," Yusuke told him.

"You what?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "And you're still alive?"

"Yeah, I had a fight with Naraku, and I beat the shit of him," Yusuke said, laughing a little.

"Wait, wait, wait! You tell me you beat one of the toughest guys from our rival high school?" Inuyasha tried to make sure.

"One of the toughest? He wasn't so tough," Yusuke frowned.

"Whatever, you didn't beat Naraku, Yusuke! Only I can beat him" Inuyasha grew furious with this thought.

"So you don't believe me, Inuyasha?"

"Hell, no, I don't," Inuyasha said while crossing his arms.

"You have a good nose Inuyasha, don't you? Can't you smell Naraku blood on my hands?"

Inuyasha didn't answer Yusuke questions but suddenly got quiet.

"Well Inuyasha, I have to go," Yusuke said, and he opened the door to his classroom.

"Alright, Yusuke," Inuyasha said as he thoughtfully continued on his way to his classroom.

Yusuke walked carefree into his English class and wanted to go to his place but was greeted by the teacher.

"Urameshi! Why are you late?" the teacher, a quite oversized exemplar of the female part of the staff, requested.

"I woke up late," Yusuke lied as he sat down next to Kagome.

Kagome look over at Yusuke and smiled.

"Yusuke, get your pen and paper out now! And do your journal topic," the teacher bellowed.

"Alright," Yusuke said plainly as he reached inside his book bag and pull out a black pen and some paper.

"Yusuke? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?" Kagome whispered unbelievingly. Yusuke had shown up to school, especially first hour. He never came to first hour.

"I change my mind" Yusuke whispered back.

"Ah, and what change your mind Yusuke?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You did, Kagome," he told her with a big smile.

"I did? But how?" She asked blushing a little.

"I want it to see you" Yusuke said while looking deep into Kagome eyes.

"Kagome and Yusuke!" The sharp voice of the teacher broke the kind of romantic moment.

"Yes, Genkai?" both said in unison.

"Can you please be quite! I don't want to hand out some impositions this early." Miss Kanji was quite displeased by the disturbance of her class.

"Yes, Genkai," the two repeated submissively.

"_Stupid old women_" Yusuke thought and turned bored back to his work.

"_He came to school for me? I can't believe Yusuke will do something like that?_"

Kagome's thoughts were running as she continued her work.

'_Kagome is so very beautiful,_' Yusuke thought as he risked a look over at Kagome.

'_I wonder what Yusuke is doing?' _Kagome risked a look over at Yusuke, too, just to see Yusuke looking back at her in a way that made her blush. Immediately, she turned her gaze away.

'_Why I am blushing? I am blushing because of Yusuke?' _She looked over at Yusuke again in the corner of her eye. '_Oh my god, he is still looking at me! Yusuke never looked at me like that before. I wonder if he thinks of me in that kind of way? No, he couldn't. I am his best friend. But Yusuke is indeed very, very cute and he has such a nice body that make me want to lick him all over...Whoa! Wait! Kagome, what are you thinking! Why in the hell are you judging your best friend like that? You need to get back to work and stop asking all these stupid question about Yusuke!_' Kagome authoritatively told herself.

* * *

I want to thank both of my beta reader again. Please review.


	3. Finally Noticing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

The bell rang for the 4th hour, and the students hurried down the halls trying to get to their next hour quickly, except for Yusuke. He took his time going to his 4th hour. The day has passed by fast so far because he slept through the last two hours. But, the 4th hour was different. Yusuke didn't want to fall asleep in his fourth hour because Kagome was in that class. When Yusuke finally got to his Spanish 1 class the tardy bell rung, but Yusuke didn't really care as he walked into the classroom. He saw Kagome and other students who really didn't care about him coming that late. They were doing nothing but sitting at their desks, writing down the notes from the board. Yusuke walked over to the empty desk next to Kagome and sat down.

"Hey, Kagome. Did you miss me?" he asked with a smile.

"Hi, Yusuke! Oh, yes, I did miss you!" Kagome said, sounding excited and happy to see him.

"Wow, why are you so happy to see me, Kagome?" Yusuke asked slightly astonished.

"I don't know, I just am. May I have a hug, best friend?" Kagome asked as she got up from her desk with her arms stretched out.

"Of course," Yusuke said as he got up, too, and gave Kagome a big hug.

'_Umm...Yusuke has got such a warm body. I feel so safe when we hug,_' Kagome thought a she sat back down.

Yusuke's thoughts were quite the same.  
'_Man, Kagome's body is such a warm one. I feel so good after I hug her,_' he thought as he sat down, too.

"Yusuke? I have a question," Kagome suddenly said while looking at him with a serious look.

"What is it?" he answered with a counter question.

"Do you think we will be best friend for ever?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Yusuke asked, a little bit confused about the sudden change of subject

"Because this is our last year of high school," Kagome said.

"Yes, I already noticed that. And?" Yusuke said smartly.

"And after we graduate from high school, we are going to different colleges," Kagome said with concern in her voice.

"You know what, Kagome?" Yusuke asked her with an extremely serious look on his face.

"What?" Kagome asked irritated.

"You worry too much, my little Kagome," he told her dryly.

"No, I don't!" she said angrily.

"Oh, yes. You do, Kagome," Yusuke said coolly.

"Whatever!" Kagome said with attitude.

"But for real, Kagome, you really don't have to worry about us stopping being best friends," Yusuke said nicely.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because we will always be best friends. No matter what," Yusuke said with a smile on his face.

"For real?" Kagome asked hopeful.

"Yes, for real Kagome," Yusuke said with a even bigger smile.

"You promise?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Promise," Yusuke said, placing a hand over his chest.

'_Maybe I should ask Yusuke, how he sees me? No, I can't ask Yusuke that, we are only friends! But I want to know what Yusuke really thinks about me...' _Kagome thought, talking to herself mentally.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Yusuke ask.

"Yeah, yeah. I am all right. I was just thinking that all" Kagome said with happiness in her voice.

"Sure, let go with that," Yusuke said while looking at her suspicious.

Kagome took a deep breath. Then she made a decision.

"Yusuke? May I ask you a another question?"

"Yeah, why not?" Her friend shrugged his shoulders.

"How do I look to you?" Kagome held her breath while nervous looking forward to his answer.

"You look good today, Kagome," Yusuke said, but was not really looking at her.

"Just today?" Kagome dug deeper.

"You look good every day, Kagome," Yusuke was constantly staring at the black board.

"Yusuke!" Kagome yelled as she got up from her desk and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asked with a surprise look.

"Look at me, Yusuke," Kagome demanded.

"I am looking at you, Kagome," Yusuke said as he looked up to her, giving her a confused glance.

"No, Yusuke. Really look at me...All of me," Kagome hissed.

Yusuke did what he was told. He started at her face first and continues to look downward at Kagome's breast, hips, legs and her nice firm butt. While doing so, he found out that he couldn't stop looking at her, he couldn't help himself…

'_About damn time he notices me!' _Kagome thought satisfied as she looked at Yusuke checking her out for the first time.

'_I never knew Kagome has such an amazing body. After all these year Kagome and I knew each other, I never notice how sexy she looks!' _Yusuke thought as he continued to check Kagome out.

"Eh, Yusuke? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked teasingly, with a smile crossing her lips.

"Oh, no reason why, Kagome," Yusuke said as he hastily shook the image of Kagome's body out of his head.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked mischievously.

"Yes, I am sure," Yusuke said.

'_Yusuke finally noticed me, all of me. It took me to make him look at me. If only Yusuke knew it only took me three years to notice him,' _Kagome thought as she looks at Yusuke with a smile.

'_Why did I just notice Kagome? All of her. Kagome has everything I want in a girl. She is smart, clever, funny, nice, has a very attractive body - what else can a guy ask for? Wait! I am attracted to Kagome? No, I can't be attracted to Kagome! She's my best friend! I can't be attracted to my best friend! Or can I?' _Yusuke was highly confused.

"Yusuke? Oh, Yusuke? Are you there?" Kagome snapped her fingers in front of Yusuke face.

"Huh? What? When? How? Where?" Yusuke looked blankly around the classroom and then back at Kagome with a puzzle look on his face.

"Were you day dreaming?" Kagome asked grinning.

"No. I was just thinking," Yusuke answered. Well, this was not a real lie.

"About what?" Kagome asked curious.

"Nothing important," Yusuke said. Okay, THIS was a lie. And quite a big one.

"Oh. Eh, Yusuke? Where is the teacher?" Kagome ask while looking around for the teacher.

"The hell if I know!" Yusuke said uninterested.

"She stepped out for a minute. She said she'll be back soon," said a female student, sitting in front of them.

"Thanks, Eri," Kagome said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Eri kindly waved a hand.

"Yusuke? What are you doing after last hour?" Kagome turned back to her friend.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to come over," Kagome answered shyly. "So do want to?"

"Yeah, why not." Yusuke didn't consider long.

"So, you're coming after our last class, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, after 4th hour" Yusuke yawned as he put his head down on the desk.

"Yusuke? What are you doing?" Kagome wanted to know.

"I am about to go to sleep! So wake me up when the teacher is here," Yusuke answered as he closed his eyes.

"Ok, Yusuke, I will do so," Kagome said.

But as soon as Kagome had finished her sentence, the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, get out your books," the teacher said.

"Ah, Yusuke, wake up," Kagome whispered, as she shook Yusuke's shoulder.

"Why?" Yusuke asked, already half asleep.

"The teacher's here," Kagome said, while hastily rummage through her school bag, searching for her books.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed silently under his breath and sat back up from his desk

* * *


	4. Going Over To Kagome House

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho ****characters.**

* * *

The bell rung for the 5th hour as the students walked down the halls, trying to get to class or their lockers. Kagome and Yusuke were slowly walking through the floors talking about first and fourth hours until they were stopped by Botan.

"Hi, you two," Botan said, sounding happy to see them.

"What's up, Botan?" Yusuke said coolly.

"Nothing much really. Where ya'll about to go?" Botan asked, curious.

"Home," Kagome and Yusuke said in unison.

"Why? Don't both of ya'll got two more hours to finish?" Botan wondered.

"No." The answer came in unison again.

"So both of ya'll get a 1-4 schedule?" Botan ask.

"Yes," they said unison again for the third time.

"What, are ya'll twins or something?" Botan asked slightly embarrassed.

Kagome shook her head "No, why do you ask?"

"Because both of ya'll answer my question at the same time," Botan said while looking a Kagome and Yusuke suspiciously.

"Is that a problem, Botan?" Yusuke asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No… I guess not," the other answered slowly.

"Well, Botan, we have to go now" Kagome said with a little laughter, which was not far away from nervous, as she dragged Yusuke away from the other girl. Yusuke stare wasn't that friendly.

"Ok… Bye, I'll see ya, folks," Botan said while waving goodbye at them.

"Bye." Yusuke waved back at Botan, as good as possible with Kagome pulling at his arm.

"Why did you do that, Kagome?" Yusuke asked her when Botan was finally out of earshot.

"Because we need to get to the bus stop before we miss the bus," Kagome answered not completely honest.

"And you had to drag me away like that?"

"Yes I had to," Kagome said and dragged him further along the floor, through the entrance door till they were outside at the bus stop.

"Well, thank you mama for dragging me to the bus stop" he muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome, smart-ass" Kagome said grinning.

"Tell me, how long will it be until the bus gets here?" Yusuke suppressed a shiver. Small white clouds were forming in the cold air when he spoke.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and looked around for someone familiar, but no one was with them besides two sixth formers and an old man. "About twenty or thirty minutes" she then answered, closing her cloak.

"Twenty or thirty minutes?" _'We'd be faster out of the cold, if we went to my house.'_ he thought. But, the thought about handling his mother when coming home wasn't a very nice possibility.

"Yeah, about that time and sometimes earlier" The girl dropped down on a bench and took a book out of her bag. She began to read, while Yusuke strolled up and down the bus stop impatiently.

"How many buses do we have to take to get to your new house?" he said abruptly and stopped his pace.

"We need to take two buses" Kagome said without looking up from her book.

"So that mean we need a transfer right?" Yusuke tried to make sure of that.

"Exactly," Kagome nodded.

'_Well, seems as if we have to handle the cold for quite a while. Kinda annoying.'_

He restarted his pace but stopped a second time when he heard the sound of an engine coming nearer.

"Eh, Kagome? Is that our bus?" Yusuke asked while pointing toward the bus that was coming their way. Kagome looked up, and then she nodded.

"Yeah, that's our bus," she said, stored her book back into her school bag and stood up.

"But it's too early," Yusuke said confused.

"And?" Kagome asked as she pulled out her free bus card.

"But you said the bus call will be here at twenty or thirty minutes," Yusuke said as he pull out his card, too.

"You're right. I did say that and I also said they sometimes come earlier, didn't I?" Kagome answered.

The bus drove up where they were standing and opened the door. Yusuke decided to drop the question; it was too cold to discuss this.

"Lady first," Yusuke said as he moved out the way.

"Well, thank you Yusuke. You are such a gentle man," Kagome said with a big smile. She jumped into bus, showed the bus driver her free bus card and sat down.

"I know I am," Yusuke said grinning as he did the same and took a seat right next to Kagome.

As soon as the last passenger sat down, the bus started moving.

"So, how long is the second bus going take?" Yusuke wanted to know, while rubbing his hands. He hadn't realized how cold it was this morning because he had to run almost the whole way to school. He had even forgot his jacket this morning.

"The same time or earlier," Kagome answered. Yusuke mumbled something to himself, and then fell silent for a minute.

"Kagome, can you do me a favour?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, what?" Kagome asked back with a smile.

"Wake me up when we get to our stop" Yusuke said and leaned his head toward the window.

"Sure." Kagome shook her head unbelievingly.

"Thank you, Kagome." Yusuke, who hadn't seen this, yawned before he drifted to sleep.

"_He sleeps too much! I wonder if he is pregnant?"_ Kagome grinned as she pulled out her book again and started to read. But then suddenly, the bus hit a hard turn and Yusuke head fell on Kagome shoulder. She blushed three shades of red as she continued to read her book.

'_Maybe I should wake him up? Or maybe I shouldn't. It's only three more blocks to the second bus stop. Yeah, I will let him sleep. Doesn't feel that bad,' _Kagome thought as she looked at Yusuke sleeping on her shoulder before she turned back to her book with a smile on her face.

The bus was driving smoothly until it hit a big bump on the road, causing Kagome and Yusuke to pop up in the air a little and then fall back down. Kagome looked at Yusuke in surprise.

'_How can he still be asleep after that?'_ she thought with an arched eyebrow. She leaned over to Yusuke and snapped her fingers beneath his ear causing him to wake up. He looked at Kagome with sleep in his eyes.

'_Oh, now he awakes. That big bump which made us jump up didn't wake him up, but as soon as I snap my fingers in his ear, he wakes with a start! Yusuke is so backward, it's a shame_.' Kagome thought as she looked at Yusuke without saying anything.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me like that for Kagome?" Yusuke asked before giving a big yawn.

"Because you are weird, my friend," she answered while never taking her eyes of him. He stared back at her in confusion.

"How does it comes that I am weird, Kagome?"

"Because I said that you are weird!" Kagome said while looking at Yusuke with a cold stare.

"Whatever you say." He shrugged his shoulders and decided to ignore Kagome comments.

"Did you know that you get on my last nerve?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know I get on your nerves, Kagome" Yusuke said with a silly smile.

"I hate you when you do that, Yusuke!" Kagome said with a pout.

"Hate when I do what?" Yusuke asked with a confused look.

"When you give me that silly smile of yours!"

"Oh? And why, Kagome?" Yusuke asked with a grin. Kagome looked at him with a shy smile.

"Honestly, it makes me give into you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

They fell silent for a while. Yusuke was looking at the landscape flashing by. Kagome was staring at her hands holding her book, not knowing how to continue their conversation. She was relieved, when Yusuke finally spoke up again.

"So, Kagome, what were you doing while I was asleep?" he asked with a curious look.

"Nothing much really. I was just reading my romance novel" Kagome said and showed him her book. A look of dislike appeared on Yusuke face.

"I can't understand why you like that type of book, Kagome." Yusuke shook his head.

To his surprise she agreed with him instantly.

"Of course you wouldn't, Yusuke" she nodded.

"And why is that, Miss Kagome?" He tried to act not like he was angered but bored, but the slightly high-pitched tone of his voice betrayed him.

"Because you are a boy, and boys are dumb," Kagome said with a slight giggle. Yusuke looked at her with a stern look.

"So, boys are dumb, Kagome?"

"Yes, boys are dumb. Very dumb" Kagome said while flashing Yusuke a smile. He arched an eyebrow, and then he started a verbal counter strike.

"So, that means girls are slow since boys are dumb, right, Kagome?"

"We girls are not slow, Yusuke!" He was sure, if they hadn't been in a bus, she would have jumped up and put her hands on her hips. _'Pity, I like it, when she does that.' _He took a careful look at her face. He had to calm her down a little, for the finale would be more fun then.

"Yeah, you're right Kagome. Girls are not slow."

"Sure, I know," she nodded vehement.

Yusuke waited just a few seconds, then:

"Girls are very, very slow," he said before busting out in a laugh. Kagome opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but then she shook her head.

"Whatever, Yusuke Urameshi" she said with attitude.

"Hey, is this our stop, Kagome?" Yusuke looked out of the window. Kagome leaned over him trying to look out of the same window.

"Yeah this is our stop; we have to get up," Kagome said as she pulled the string on the bus. The bus slowed down and came to a stop. Kagome and Yusuke got up, told the bus driver thanks and got off the bus.

"Do we have to wait again Kagome?" Yusuke asked whining. He wasn't accustomed to being driven by bus, his back ached and the cold wind wasn't very comforting. Kagome smiled at him pitifully before she answered.

"Yes, Yusuke, we have to wait again," she said shrugging. Yusuke had a look of annoyance on his face

"What are we suppose to do until the bus gets here?"

"Stand here and wait," Kagome answered while she looked down the road for the second bus.

"No! I refuse to stand here and wait, Kagome! It is cold and my back feels as if someone jumped on it with both feet!" Yusuke said angry.

"Please, Yusuke?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"No," Yusuke said plainly.

"Please, Yusuke?" Kagome asked pouting.

"The answer is still no," Yusuke said, although the look of a pouting Kagome was very…woah, she is so cute when she pouts, he thought.

"Well, can you at least have patience for me, best friend?" Kagome asked while sounding like a baby and giving Yusuke the puppy dog eyes look. That was too much.

"Fine, Kagome, I will wait because you want me to," Yusuke said and gave a deep sigh of defeat.

"Thank you, Yusuke," Kagome said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome, you spoiled brat." Yusuke couldn't help himself, the sentence just popped out.

"I am not a spoiled brat," Kagome said defensively.

"Sure Kagome, let's go with that," You said while looking at Kagome with an apologetic smile.

"You know I can't stand you, right?" Kagome asked with attitude.

"Yeah, I know, Kagome. You've been telling me that since we were five," Yusuke said while noticing Kagome attitude.

Before Kagome could answer a Red 2006 Mercedes-Benz R Class with taint windows pulled to the curb where Kagome and Yusuke were standing.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked with a confuse look on her face.

"I don't know," Yusuke said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, I am about to find out, " Kagome said and walked over to the Red R Class and tapped on the window.

The car window went down and Kagome bent down to see who was in there. She was kind of shocked when she saw who was in the car.

"Inuyasha?" Her look was a mix of shock and surprise.

"What's up, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a smile all over his face.

"N-Nothing," the girl said while looking at Inuyasha car in enchantment.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?" Yusuke walked over to Inuyasha's car, too.

"Nothing much, Yusuke. Do you like my car?"

"Yeah. It's nice," Yusuke said. He ran his hands over the car roof admiringly.

"Wait! This is your car, Inuyasha?" Kagome eyes grew wide.

"Yes, this is MY car," Inuyasha said with pride. Then he looked at them with an arched brow.

"Are y'all to waiting for the bus?"

"Yeah," Yusuke and Kagome said in unison. Fourth time this day. Inuyasha grinned.

"Do y'all want a ride?"

"Yes, please" Yusuke and Kagome said in unison again.

"Fifth time," Yusuke said laughing and Kagome blushed a little.

Inuyasha looked at them in a weird way. Then, he shrugged and pointed at the other car door.

"Get in, you two"

"Thank you, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she sat up in front next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, thanks, Yasha" Yusuke said getting into the back of the car. Inuyasha overheard his unloved nickname.

"No problem. So, where y'all you heading?"

"My house," Kagome answered.

"Alright. To Kagome's house we go." Inuyasha drove off.

For a while nobody said anything, just the sound of the engine was audible. It was Yusuke who suddenly broke the silence.

"Inuyasha, do you have any music we can listen to?" he asked while looking around in the car, hoping to find some CD's, something.

"Of course."

"Will you put it in then?" Yusuke demanded impatiently.

"Hold your horses, Urameshi," Inuyasha snapped, as he put a CD out of the player and put in the Collision Course by Linkin Park (with Jay Z).

"Yeah, that's what I am talking about," Yusuke said as he rocked his head to the beat.

"Yeah, I like this CD, too," Kagome said as her head also started to rock to the beat.

Inuyasha had nothing to add; he just nodded his head in agreement with his two friends.

They listened to the Collision Course CD all the way through the ride to Kagome house.

"We're there, guys," Inuyasha said as the last song went off.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said and padded his shoulder gently. Then, she got out of the car and waited for Yusuke to get out, too.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, I will see you on Monday," Yusuke said as he got out of the car.

"You're welcome. See y'all on Monday." Inuyasha waved a short goodbye before he drove off.

"Inuyasha is very weird," Kagome said as she and Yusuke walked up the front door of her house.

"Tell me about it," Yusuke said as he watched Kagome open the door to her house.

"Mom, Souta and Grandpa I am home" Kagome shouted as she walked in the house with Yusuke right behind her.

"Seems as if they're not at home right now," Yusuke kicked off his shoes.

"Oh yeah," Kagome slapped her forehead, "I forgot, they said they were going to Souta's play at school."

"So, that means we are alone…" Yusuke said slowly.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Is that a problem?"

"No. Not really."

"Good. Let's go to my room." Kagome kicked off her shoes, too, and walked up the stairs.

"Alright," Yusuke said and followed Kagome upstairs to her room.

"So, what would you like to do, Yusuke?" Kagome asked when she got up the final stair with Yusuke only one stair behind her.

"I don't know" Yusuke answered with a shrug.

"Mhm, I think I have an idea" Kagome said and disappeared into her room. Yusuke hurried after her.

"Ok. What's the idea?" he asked closing Kagome bedroom door.

"Let's play a little game" Kagome said with a devilish smile.

* * *

I am going to stop right here. I wonder what this little game is? Umm...

Please Review.

Return to Top


	5. Kagome Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

"So tell me, what is this little game, Kagome?" Yusuke asked, while dropping into a sitting position next to Kagome, who had sat down on her bed, back against the wall and her long legs outstreched.

"Just a little game that I made up." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"A little a game that you made up,"Yusuke repeated frowning.

"Yes, a little game that I made up."

"Ok. Is the game fun?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, very fun. You will like it, trust me." She smiled mysteriously.

"How would you know if I'm going to like it?" Yusuke asked out of curiosity.

"Because I know you will, Yusuke. I'm your best friend, so I know you very well." Kagome said, a big grin on her face.

"That's true. You know me very well indeed." Yusuke nodded in agreement. They fell silent for a short while. Yusuke watched the branches of the tree outside the window tapping slightly against the glass, very well aware of the gaze Kagome gave him.

"So, do you want to play my game or what?" she asked suddenly, a little impatience in her voice.

"I don't know yet."

"Why is that?" Kagome said with attitude.

"I think I need to ask you some questions first."

"Alright then. Ask the questions."

"Ok, my first question is: who did you play this game with?"

"Nobody. You will be the first person I play this game with."

"Be honest, Kagome."

"I'm being honest!!!"

"Ok then. Second question: when did you made this game up?"

"A few months ago."

"So why do you want to play this game with me?"

"You're the only one I feel comfortable playing this game with."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"So what type of game is it?"

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"It's a game of fun and competition."

"Sounds interesting. What are the rules of this game?"

"There are no rules, just a goal."

"And what is the goal in this game?" Yusuke asked. Kagome was more then willing to tell him the goal of her game.

"The goal is that we have to make each other moan." Kagome said while looking at Yusuke with a lustful stare.

"W-What?" Yusuke stuttered. He felt a heat creeping up his face and prayed to whatever god could be there that he was not going to blush.

"We have to make each other moan?" Kagome repeated more slowly. She had to hide a grin.

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MAKE EACH OTHER MOAN?!!!" Yusuke asked yelling, nearly jumping up.

"There's only one way, Yusuke." _'Well, I knew he could be a little slow in understanding, but do I really have to serve it on a plate?!'_ she thought unbelievingly

"And what is that way?" he asked uneasily, suspecting – well what?

'_Okay, okay, I understand, here comes the silver plate,' _Kagome thought.

"By doing sexual things to each other," she then said simply.

It needed a while till her answer got into Yusuke's mind; he was already too shocked from her earlier declaration. But then, his eyes grew big.

"But we can't do things like that to each other, Kagome."

"And why not?"

"Because we are best friends, that's why!"

"And?"

"And best friends aren't supposed to do things like – THAT!"

"Well, I have another idea then."

"And what's that?" She saw a glimpse of hope in his eyes. But she wouldn't allow him to escape now that he was here where she wanted him to be.

"Let's try not to think of each other as best friends but – well, something more."

"I REALLY don't know about this, Kagome." He shook his head doubtfully, but she could feel that his defenses were going to break.

"Come on, it will be fun," she lured him with a voice like sweet honey.

"Maybe it will be fun." Kind of torn he swayed his head, he wasn't really sure about the situation.

"Trust me; it will," she promised. "Now, I have got one more question for you, Yusuke."

"And what's that?"

"Are you going to play my little game with me?" Kagome asked with lust in her voice.


	6. Let's The Game Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither do I profit from it.

A/N: This chapter is really long. But I hope you like it. I work really hard on this chapter. This is for all my reviewers.

* * *

"Well Yusuke, what is your answer?" Kagome asked very patiently.

"I don't know, Kagome," Yusuke said nervously.

"Come on!! It'll be fun," Kagome said with a smile.

"I REALLY don't know about this," Yusuke said before shaking his head.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Are you scare or something, Yusuke?" Kagome asked before giving a devilish smile.

"What did you say, Kagome? Yusuke asked defensively.

Kagome knew that she hit a weak point with Yusuke by calling him scared. She gave him another devilish smile before she said it again.

"Are you scared or something?" Kagome said more slowly.

"No, I'm not scared."

"If you're not scared, then prove it to," Kagome challenged him.

"Fine, I'll prove it," Yusuke said with pride in his voice.

"So, do you want to go first then?" Kagome asked with an arched brow.

"No I don't. Why don't you go first?"

"That's fine with me," Kagome said simply before she sat on Yusuke lap.

"K-Kagome, what are you doing?" Yusuke asked while blushing.

"I'm about to start the game, silly," Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh," Yusuke said feeling a little stupid.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"So let the game begin," Kagome said and then gave Yusuke a quick peck on the lips. "_I wonder did Yusuke like what I just did?" _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome looked at Yusuke who had a surprised look his face.

"So is it my turn?" Yusuke asked with a little blush on his cheeks. "Wow, Kagome's lips are really soft," Yusuke thought.

"Yeah, it's your turn," Kagome said. _"Oh my god, what is he going to do?"_ Kagome thought. Kagome's question was answered when Yusuke then went a step further than she did and nuzzled her neck.

"_What to do now? Hm…I know!"_ Kagome thought. "It's my turn now," Kagome said with a devilish smile as she placed small kisses behind Yusuke's ear and gave it a lick for good measure.

Yusuke eyes were close for the pleasure that was running threw his body; Kagome knew his ears was his hot spot. _"God that feels so good. So if Kagome want to play on that_ _level, so can I,"_ Yusuke thought.

"It's my turn Kagome," Yusuke said with a little smile. He then pulled Kagome to him really close so he could get close to her neck, and started to kiss the side of her neck, which caused her to give him a small gasp as a reward. Yusuke got bolder and started licking the side of her neck with nice, slow, and long strokes from his tongue.

"_Oh god, his tongue feels so good," _Kagome thought with her eyes closed from the pleasure. She put one hand under his T-shirts and felt on his chest, and her other hand went through his hair. Kagome looked at Yusuke with a smile that made him nervous.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Yusuke asked between licks.

"My turn," Kagome whispered into his ear before taking his whole ear in her mouth and started to suck on it. _"If he wants to take it to that level, I will take it to whole new level. I hope you're ready to moan Yusuke on my next turn," _Kagome thought.

"_Ok, that's it!! No more Mr. Nice Guy!!! I'm not holding back any more I don't care if she is my best friend!! She went too far. So she wants to play with fire? Well, I guess I'll have to burn her now," _Yusuke thought. "It's my turn now," Yusuke said as he licked down her neck and then stopped to look up at Kagome's eyes as he put his hands to the side of her shirt and began to pull her shirt over her head. Yusuke continued to lick down her neck until he got to one of her covered breast. He stopped right there, which made Kagome pout.

"Why did you stop?" Kagome asked with a little disappointment showing in her voice.

"Do you want me to continue?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do."

"But what about your turn Kagome?" Yusuke said with another, bigger smirk.

"I skip my turn," Kagome said rather quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You said anything goes right?"

"Yeah, I said that. Why'd you ask?"

"Because I want to take off you bra," Yusuke said with a serious tone that matched hers earlier.

"_Oh my god, he's really taking this game seriously. I wonder how far will this game of mine take us?" _Kagome wondered. "Go ahead then. Take my bra off."

"Consider it done." Yusuke said as he slide Kagome bra strap down exposing her full breast to him. _"God, her breasts look so delicious,"_ Yusuke thought as he looked at her breasts hungrily. "Are you ready, Kagome?" Yusuke asked with lust in his voice, which gave Kagome a chill down her spine.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kagome said while trying to hide her excitement.

"I hope you are," Yusuke said as he palmed Kagome's breast in his hands. After hearing Kagome purr a little bit, he got over his nervousness in put his mouth around her nipple and began to suck on it softly.

As soon as Kagome was about to moan and lose the game, they both heard something that made their hearts almost stop. They both looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Kagome? We're home, honey," Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs, why Souta and her grandfather came through and Souta close the door behind his grandfather then and lock it.

Kagome and Yusuke look at each other one more time before they said what was on their minds.

"Oh shit!!!" they said in unison.

* * *

A/N 2: Ok this chapter is done. But please review and tell me what you think. I have something very important to say. I might not update this story no more. It will depend on many reviews I get for this story. If I can get at least 3 to 5 reviews then I will update. Is that asking for to much? 


	7. Caught!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither do I profit it from this story.

* * *

"Kagome honey are you home?" Lissa said. (That's the name I gave Kagome's mother.) 

"Oh shit, my family's home!!!!" Kagome said in a panic before jumping off Yusuke's lap and started to look for her shirt and bra.

"Kagome, I think you should at least answer your mother, to let her know that you're here," Yusuke said.

"Oh yeah, good idea," Kagome said while feeling stupid.

"Yeah, I know," he replied smartly. Kagome rolled her eyes as a response.

"Stop being a smart ass!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"You better stop yelling at me!!!!" Yusuke yelled back.

* * *

Downstairs, with Lissa, Souta, and Grandpa. 

"I see that Kagome's shoes are down here, and somebody else's shoes are here as well," she thought to herself as she saw two pair of shoes instead of one.

"What's wrong mom?" Souta asked with concern showing in his voice.

"Nothing, dear," Lissa said while snapping of out her thoughts. "Souta, do your mother a favor."

"What is it, mom?" Souta asked, not really knowing what she wanted him to do.

"Go see what your sister and her _company _are doing."

"Kagome and her _company_?" Souta repeated in his head.

"Can you do that for me?" Lissa asked Souta with a warm smile.

"Of course, I can," Souta said while returning the smile.

"Thank you. Now I have go to see what your Grandpa is doing," Lissa said before walking to the kitchen.

"Ok mom," Souta said while looking at his mother walk away. "Now it's time to see what sis and her _company_ is doing?" he thought to himself, while heading toward the stairs.

* * *

With Lissa walking to the kitchen to fix supper. 

Lissa POV

"Hmmm. I wonder; is Yusuke is here? If that is him here; then it been a while since Kagome had him over. I wonder if I should ask him to stay for supper. If it is Yusuke," Lissa thought with a smile.

End of Lissa POV

* * *

In the hallway with Souta. 

Souta POV

"I wonder whose shoes are those next to Kagome's?" he thought while looking at the shoes. "I wonder who is up there? And what are they doing? Well, only one way to find out. Ready or not here I come!!!!" he thought with devilish laughter in his head as he as kicked his shoes off and then began to walk up the stairs slowly.

End of Souta POV

* * *

Back upstairs with Kagome and Yusuke. 

"I can yell at you if I want!!! You are in my house!!" Kagome yelled again.

"Ok then, I will leave your house if you are going to yell at me!!! If I wanting to be yelled at, I will go home and get yelled at by my mother!!!!" Yusuke yelled back as he started to walk to the door.

"I don't want you to leave now. Just stay right there and get your clothes on!!!"

"I do have on all my clothes!!! You're the only one who is half naked!!!"

"Well, get off of my shirt so I can put it back on! Where the hell did you hide my damn bra?" Kagome asked while bending over looking around on the bed.

"The hell if I know!!!! We threw it somewhere!!!!" Yusuke hollered as he helped her look for her bra.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"Fine, I'll just grab another one," Kagome said out of frustration before giving a sigh of worry.

"I don't think you have much time for that Kagome"

Kagome then ran and grabbed a new bra and tossed her shirt up and quickly put the bra on hoping it is on right.

"I guess she does," he thought with a surprised look on his face.

Souta walked up the stairs until he heard something that Kagome and Yusuke were arguing about. What was that about a missing bra?

* * *

Souta POV 

"What in the world are they arguing about? Did Kagome say something about her bra? And what is Yusuke doing here? It's been a while since I saw him," he thought to himself and then his lips turned into a devilish smile. "I have a great idea!" He thought with that same smile on his face, as he put his hand on the door knob and began to turn it slowly until the door revealed Yusuke and Kagome arguing. He smiled to himself because both of them had their backs turned towards him. "I'm going to enjoy this," he thought with evil intentions.

End of Souta POV

* * *

Back to Kagome and Yusuke. 

"I wonder what Yusuke thought of my game?" Kagome asked herself.

"What's wrong, Kags?" Yusuke asked in concern.

"Yeah, what is it, sis?" Souta said with a smirk; both Yusuke and Kagome were startled by his presence as he just smiled at them.

"How long have you been there?" Kagome asked very quickly.

"Not long, sis," Souta replied coyly. He then turned his attention toward Yusuke. "What's up, Yusuke?"

"Nothing much, squirt," Yusuke said, matching Souta's tone.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked with annoyance.

"Oh nothing, just overheard you and Yusuke arguing," Souta said while Kagome froze up with fear.

"What did you hear?" Kagome and Yusuke said in unison.

"Nothing really," Souta lied.

"Oh, so what do you want then? And, why are your hands behind your back?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't want anything. I do to want to know if you was missing this," Souta said while brining his arm from behind his back and revealing Kagome's bra, which was hanging from one finger by the strap.

Kagome and Yusuke both had a look of pure shock on their faces mixed with fear.

"Why is your bra on the floor?" Souta asked with a smirk.

"It's –it's dirty," Kagome stuttered out.

"Sure it is. What were ya'll two doing?"

"Nothing!!!" they hollered in unison again.

"Sure," Souta replied

"Get out of here, you little brat!!!" Kagome yelled at him, as she ran towards him while trying snatch the bra from his finger.

"Fine then I leave but under one condition." Souta said with a devilish smile.

"And what's that?" Kagome asked while staring a hole through him.

"You have to do my homework and chores for a whole two months. And, call me master," Souta said with another devilish, while moving backward toward the door. He knew he had to run for his life.

"Fine it's a deal." Kagome agreed, before running towards Souta.

Souta knew what his sister was about to do and dropped the bra on the ground and began to run downstairs with Kagome right behind him. Souta ran down the stairs, into the hall wall but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mother standing there with her hands on her hips.

Kagome thought she had him, as a evil grin appeared on her face, but as soon as the grin appeared it disappeared just that quick, as she saw her mother standing looking at her and Souta.

"What do you two think you are doing in this house?" Lissa asked.

Kagome and Souta looked at each other and then back at their mother before they answered.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Lissa continued to look at her children until she looked up to see a figure walking up behind Kagome. "Yusuke?" she asked in shock.

* * *

Chapter 7 is finish. I want to thanks both of my beta readers for excellent work. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Agruements, Supper, and Fighting!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither do I profit it from this story.

A/N: Merry christmas and here is ya'll present. Enjoy.

* * *

Lissa continued to look sternly at her children until she recognized the figure suddenly walking up behind Kagome. "Yusuke?" she asked. 

Kagome and Souta both turned around as their mother said Yusukes name. He looked at Kagome first, then at Souta and finally at their mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi," he then said with a smile.

"Hi Yusuke. How have you been?" Lissa asked while returning the smile.

"Same ole, same ole." Yusuke replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"That's to good to hear, honey," Lissa said as she turned her attention back toward Kagome and Souta. "Stop running through the house, you two," she warned her kids.

"Yes, mom," they said in unison.

"Souta?"

"Yes, mom," Souta answered, feeling slightly scared.

"Go to your room and leave Kagome and Yusuke alone," Lissa said simply.

Souta looked at her with a confused look, but nodded and then ran upstairs to his room.

Lissa waited until she heard Souta closing his door before she asked what she really wanted to know.

"What were ya'll two doing upstairs?" she asked with arched brow.

Yusuke and Kagome looked at Lissa, then looked at each other and blushed real red.

"A school project," Kagome said quickly, while looking back at her mother.

"Yeah, a school project," Yusuke said equally, going along with Kagomes lie.

"A school project?" Lissa repeated.

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

Lissa looked at them with a suspicious look, but instead of trying to dig deeper she just shrug her shoulders and left it alone for now.

"Do you want to stay for supper Yusuke?"

"Sure," Yusuke said with a smile.

"Well, supper won't be done until another 30 minutes. So ya'll have to find something to occupy your time," Lissa said with a smile and a wink, which made Kagome and Yusuke blush slightly red.

They watched Lissa, walking out the hallway and back to the kitchen. They looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"That was close," Kagome said, while letting out a deep breath.

"Pretty damn close," Yusuke said in agreement.

"Want to go back to my room?" Kagome asked with an arched brow.

"Sure. Why not?" Yusuke said with a big grin.

"Come then," Kagome said while running up the stairs with a smile.

Yusuke smiled back at her and then ran right after her.

"This girl is up to no good," he thought to himself.

Kagome ran upstairs and down the upper hall until she stopped in front of a door. She smiled evilly before she turned the knob and opened the door, revealing Souta playing his video game.

"Hey, little brother." She said nicely while walking into the room.

"Hey, sis," Souta replied without turning his attention away from his game.

"Souta, remember the deal we made?" Kagome asked while walking toward him.

"Yeah, I remember," Souta said while he paused his video game and looked up at his sister.

"Do I really have to call you master?" She sat down next to him.

"Yup," Souta said with a smirk, while returning his attention back to his video game.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, slave," Souta said with another smirk.

"Ok, 'master' Souta!" Kagome said as she grabbed Soutas head and then to process to put him in a headlock.

"Ow, let me go!!!" Souta yelled in pain.

"No," Kagome said coldly as she put more pressure on the headlock.

"Please, Kagome?!!!" Souta begged.

"Let's make a deal." Kagome said with a evil smile.

"Ok, what?" Souta asked while struggling to get out of the headlock.

"There ain't a master or a slave. Got me? You never breathe a word of what you saw, heard or anything else. And, you never, EVER, just walk into my room, or I will paint your nails and perm your hair. Agree to this and I will still do your homework for a week. Deal?"

"Deal!!! Deal!!!" Souta yelled.

"Good," Kagome said and she let go of Souta head, causing him to fall to the ground with a thump. "It was nice making business with you," she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"That was not nice of you to do this to him," Yusuke said while laughing and leaning up against the wall.

"He asked for it," Kagome said simply, while she walked to her bedroom.

"Sure," Yusuke replied as he followed her.

"Did you have fun playing that game with me?" Kagome asked before walking into her room.

"Sure I did, even though you lost," Yusuke said with a smirk, as he stepped into the room behind her and closed the door.

"No, I didn't lose. Nobody lost," Kagome said defensively.

"You did lose, Kagome.'

"No, I didn't lose. It was a tie!"

"There was no tie!!!"

"I didn't actually moan," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"But you almost did. Which make me the winner by default!!!" Yusuke said while throwing a arm an the air for victory.

"_Almost_ doesn't count. I never said that we were going to see who could be the first to make the other _almost_ moan!

"Whatever, Kags!!!"

"Fine, then. How about a rematch? First one to actually moan loses."

"A rematch?"

"Unless you're chicken..."

"No, I'm not chicken!!!"

"It's not really a question just a challenge.

"Fine you want a rematch, you got one….just not today."

"Name the time and the place then."

"A week from now, at my house." Yusuke said with a nod.

"You got yourself a date!"

"A date?" Yusuke asked with arched eyebrow.

"Not that type of date, silly!!!" Kagome laughed.

"I know. I'm just teasing," Yusuke said with a smile.

"You always tease me," Kagome said pouting.

"Awww, poor baby." Yusuke walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

Returning the hug with a smile, Kagome said happily: "I love it, when you hug me."

"Oh really? Why is that?" Yusuke asked with arched brows, while still holding her in a hug.

"Because I feel loved and safe in your arms." Kagome replied with a little blush.

"Oh," Yusuke said while blushing himself.

Suddenly, the door flew open and none other than Souta ran in. "Mom said ya'll had better stop being kissy faced and come down to dinner," he said, ran out just as quickly as he ran in and down the stairs, slowing when he was close to the bottom and, at a normal pace, he reached the kitchen table by the time.

Kagome and Yusuke looked at each other in surprise and said together: "She knows what we were doing?"

* * *

Another chapter is done. And the next chapter will be good. I promise. Please review. I also want to thank both my beta for helping me. 


	9. Author Note

To my readers and reviewers, I will move this story into the animecrossovers. Disgruntled or what ever that asshole name is, review me and said he will report my story if I don't change to the crossover section. He also said he didn't like crossovers. So to make that bitch happy, I change to animecrossovers. I still update. So be looking out.


	10. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither do I profit it from this story.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had to get the chapter just right. I want it to make it good. I want to say thanks to both of my beta. Especially you Lissa, you help me a lot through this chapter. Well here is chapter 9. Please enjoy.

This chapter contain a lemon. It my first lemon, ever so don't get to mad at me.

* * *

Kagome and Yusuke looked at each other in surprise and said together, "She knows what we were doing?"

"Ok, that was weird," Kagome said while moving away from Yusuke.

"Very weird," Yusuke said in agreement.

"Let's go downstairs now," Kagome said, walking out the bedroom door with Yusuke right behind.

Kagome and Yusuke slowly stepped down the stairs as quietly as they could as they kept their ears open to the sounds coming from the dining room and kitchen. The only sounds that they could hear were the little clangs and clings from flatware, plates and cups being put out.

"This is good. She can't hear us," Kagome said in a whisper.

"Yeah it is," Yusuke whispered back.

They continued to walk slowly down the stairs, and finally reached the last step. They continued to walk slowly down the hall until they heard something that struck fear in them.

"Kagome, Yusuke! Get in here now or skip supper," Lissa said loudly from the kitchen as she transported the salad from the kitchen to the dining room where Souta was sitting and grinning.

"Damn, caught again!!!!" They said together as they ran to the kitchen and stopped when they got to the door.

"About time ya'll to love birds got here," Lissa said with a smirk.

After that, they blushed and sat down, wondering to themselves about how the hell she knew that and all.

Lines from Flagpole Sitta "Paranoia, Paranoia. Everybody's coming to get me..." were blaring outside. Hearing those, Kagome shifted and giggled lightly. Yusuke just shook his head.

The couple looked at Lissa with wide eyes. Kagome looked down into her lap while Yusuke focused his attention on the wall across from them.

Kagome swallowed, wondering about her mother's uncanny ability to just know. "How on Earth did she figure this out? We were quiet when we went back up. They weren't even home… Nah, she can't know anything for sure. But, what if… Ahhhh, I am so gonna get it later." Kagome began to fidget with her fingers.

Meanwhile in the chair next to her, Yusuke was having similar thoughts, once his brain started working again after its shock. "Damn. That woman has some good mother's instinct on her side. How the fuck could she really know though? Kagome and I had better be careful here. I hope she ain't good enough to read thoughts. Nah. Get out of science fiction, Yusuke. Get a hold of yourself and you will be fine."

He leaned his head back until he noticed that Lissa had taken her seat. He made a decision right then and there. He decided to relax and let her play her cards. He put a nice smile on his face before saying, "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi. Supper looks really good."

"You're welcome, honey," Lissa replied. "Whom does he think he is fooling?" she thought with a smirk as she looked at her plateful of food.

Just as Lissa was going to say something, her father came in from the living room.

"I see. Ya'll started supper with out me," Grandpa Higarashi said as he walked to his place at the table.

"Of course we wouldn't, father." Lissa said in her nicest voice.

"Sure you wouldn't," Grandpa Higarashi said, not really believing his daughter.

Grandpa Higarashi sat down and looked around the table until he noticed Yusuke sitting there.

"What is he doing here?" Grandpa Higarashi asked with a sneer while pointing to Yusuke.

"He's here for supper," Kagome and Lissa replied.

"Well, he shouldn't be here. He might be up to something," Grandpa Higarashi said simply.

"What can I be up to, old man?" Yusuke asked with anger showing in his voice.

"You might be trying to get my granddaughter pregnant," Grandpa Higarashi said with a glare.

Yusuke nearly choked on his tongue at the amount of brashness and balls that the old man who just sat down was displaying. He wanted to say something but couldn't get his mouth to work just right. Kagome seemed to have swallowed something like her tongue judging by the shade of red that she was turning and the movements her hands were making. Lissa, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to say something as well but unable to form a single sound.

They were all snapped to attention when a rather loud thud was heard from the other end of the table.

Souta was reaching up and grabbing the edge of the table to lever himself back into his chair before saying, "Grandpa! Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Yes, father why would you say that?" Lassa asked with slight chuckle.

"I don't trust that boy. That's why." Grandpa Higarashi answered simply.

"And why don't you trust me old man?" Yusuke asked with a, arched brow.

"Because all ya'll boys want is sex!!!!!" Grandpa Higarashi yelled.

"I just don't want Kagome or no girl for that matter just for sex!!!!" Yusuke yelled back.

"You tainted with evil!!!" Grandpa yelled once again.

"How can I be taint with evil when I'm still a virgin?!?!" Yusuke yelled right back while shooting up from his chair, not realizing that he told the whole Higarashi family that he was a virgin.

"You're a virgin?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "There is no way in hell he can be virgin," she thought to herself.

"Yes, I am," Yusuke said before blushing and sitting back down.

Before Kagome could say something, Lissa piped in, "Ok, let's eat now."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they ate in silence for the rest of supper.

"Gee, Mom, that roast was really good," Souta said with a full stomach.

"Yes, really good." Yusuke said in agreement, while rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you, Yusuke and Souta. How about Kagome and Yusuke clear the table since Souta set it? I am going to go upstairs for a moment," Lissa said warmly and sweetly as she got up and headed for the hall.

"Ok." Yusuke and Kagome, said in unison.

"Have fun, ya'll two." Souta said with a smirk, as ran upstairs to get away from his sister's promised death grip.

As Kagome and Yusuke began to clear the table, a loud BOOM was heard before they were plunged into darkness. Yusuke heard Kagome gasp.

"Oh, shit the lights went out!!" Kagome said, as she began to panic.

"Calm down, Kags. Where are you at?" Yusuke asked calmly while trying to look for her in the dark.

"I'm over by the window, Yusuke." Kagome said while sounding very scared.

Just after the words left Yusuke's mouth, he heard her trip over a chair and fall down with a rather loud "Oof."

"Are you alright?" he asked as he moved over to her only to trip himself and land on the ground. The next thing they knew they were being blinded by a bright light.

Grandpa Higarashi was standing up with a flashlight trained right on them.

"I knew you was evil, boy," he grumbled while still training the beam of light straight onto their faces.

"I'm not evil, you old pervert!!!" Yusuke said angrily as he got off of Kagome, and then helped her up.

"Whatever, you evil boy." He mumbled again.

Just as Yusuke was going to tell the old man off, Lissa came from the living with oil lamps and more flashlights.

"Here is a flashlight for you, and one for Kagome," Lissa said while giving Yusuke a flashlight and then Kagome another flashlight.

"Thanks, Mrs. Higarashi," he said with a warm smile, and then gave Grandpa Higarashi a glare.

"Yeah. Thanks mom," she mumbled with slight smile.

"I guess Yusuke might have to spend the night," Lissa said out of the blue.

"WHAT?!?!?" Yusuke, Kagome, and Grandpa Higarashi said in unison.

"Why does this evil boy have to spend the night?!?!" Grandpa Higarashi spoke first in his shock and irritation.

Lissa gave her father a stern look before answering, "Because, father, it's very bad outside, too heavy drive him home."

"Where is he supposed to sleep?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah, mom, where is he going to sleep? We don't have a guest room," Kagome piped in.

Lissa, looked at father and then her daughter before she spoke. "Well he can sleep on the couch, or Souta's room, or in your room, Kagome," Lissa said with a slight chuckle at the last part.

Both Kagome's and Yusuke's eyes got big at the last part, causing them both to blush at the same time.

"There is no way I'm letting the boy sleep with my granddaughter!!!!" her father yelled. Kagome blushed at her grandpa's outburst, and Yusuke almost choked on his tongue.

"I was only joking, father. He can sleep on the couch," Lissa said before laughing at them.

After regaining his senses back, Yusuke spoke up. "It's ok, I will sleep on the couch," he said with a smile.

"And I make you sure do," Grandpa Higarashi mumbled under his breath.

"Well since the power is out, let's all go to bed," Lissa suggested.

"Yeah, might as well," Yusuke agreed with her.

"Well, good night then," Lissa said with a smile as she walked towards her room.

"I will be watching you, evil boy," Grandpa stated sternly as he walk out the kitchen.

Yusuke glared back at Grandpa as he walked out. He waited a few minutes to hear his door slam and then spoke.

"That old man is a trip." His voice held a chuckle while pointed the flashlight at Kagome.

"Yes, I know. Still love him anyway," Kagome said happily.

"Why doesn't he like me?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug.

"Well, I think you should be going to bed," he suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with you," she said before rubbing her eyes.

"Where is the couch?" he asked with while looking around the kitchen for the door.

"Follow me," Kagome said simply before walking out the kitchen door with Yusuke right behind her.

"Thanks Kagome."

"You're welcome," she said while returning the smile and walking to the couch. "Here is your bed for tonight." She pointed the flashlight at the couch.

"Looks comfortable," he said while walking to the couch and sitting down on it. "Well, good night Kagome."

"Good night Yusuke," she said before walking about three feet, but suddenly stopped and turned around and looked at Yusuke.

Looking at Kagome with arch brow, "What's wrong, Kags?" he asked with concern.

Kagome grinned as she walked towards Yusuke and ignored his question.

"What's wrong Kago-"Yusuke was cut off when Kagome kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Good night Yusuke," she said again quickly while blushing and walked away as fast as she could, leaving Yusuke sitting there looking stunned.

"What just happened? Did she just kiss me?" He thought as he touched his lips.

"I can't believe I just kissed him like that," Kagome thought while she walked up the stairs. "I wonder what he thought?" she continued to wonder as she slipped into her bedroom and then closed the door. "Wow. That was a good kiss. I wonder when we can do that again. Oh no. What if he didn't like it? What does he think about me? The kiss?" Kagome laid on the bed as she thought about what had just happened. A lot had changed since they walked out of school and came home.

--------Later that Night

Continuing to lay there restless, Kagome finally decided to get up and check on Yusuke. "I wonder how this will go. How upset is he about the kiss? What will he say? Maybe I shouldn't go down there just yet... No, he is my friend here. I can just go peek at him. That's what I will do. Just a quick peek." With her mind made up by the time she got her pajama pants situated, she opened her door and walked as quietly and slowly into the hallway. Tiptoeing her way past the different doorways, her prayers seemed to be answered that nobody walked out to ask what she was doing.

Continuing to sneak stealthily down the hall, she reached the stairs at last. With a last glance behind her to check for sounds or movement, she began the trek down the stairs. The stairs stretched on as she took them one by one in silent anticipation of the one that just had to creak.

Kagome finally made it down the stairs after nearly sliding down them while she did her best to keep silent by distributing her weight. Tiptoeing to the living room and reminding herself of those cartoon she used to watch with Souta on Saturday morning where the sneaker would hide behind everything and take large steps. As she rounded into the living room, the sight nearly made her gasp. Clasping a quick hand to silence her slight noise, she studied the light dancing in through the window.

It swirled and twirled its way over the furniture. The shadows game gently into view as her eyes greedily sucked in the sparse sweet light. Yusuke was covered with a cloak of a half shadow. The moonlight made his hair glow as it ticked his naked chest, emphasizing the different definitions of its toned shape. The shadow melded with the soft fleecy blanket that had been given to him earlier. His shoulders were broad and strong. The very same shoulders that she loved to lay her head on. The arms that she knew belonged around her were cradling his head and teasing her with the different uses that she could think of in that very instant. Kagome glided toward the couch in her silent trance.

His very vision held her hostage as she admired his familiar yet startling physique. She held her breath and waited for the telltale hints of his soft snore. Her hand drifted its way down as if on a cloud from her lips to his chest. Her lips felt dry and parched, and she could not stop her tongue from darting out to lick them wet. Her breaths came in faster and less smooth as her lust for her best friend overtook her.

Her fingertips came into contact with warm, firm flesh that was rising and falling with his soft, even breaths of sleep. The feeling that graced themselves upon those little points of contact shocked Kagome right through her fingers, hand and arm straight towards her heart, which was now racing. The exploration to sate her inquisitiveness continued, as she made more contact with the rest of her hand. Feeling herself grow wet with anticipation, she fought hard to keep her breathing in something that would resemble normal. During her little adventure, her fingers snagged on a little bit of hair as they made their way down the abdomen to the wonders that were hidden by the blanket.

Holding her breath at once realizing the possibilities that her little movements and less than smooth gliding across his chest could have, she waited for him to wake up. He started to move a little bit and then stopped and groaned out, "More roast beef, please."

Yosuke struggled to keep calm as he saw Kagome enjoying her curious nature with his very being. He knew the very instant that her skin came in contact with his. The fiery little paths that she left in her wake were licking at him.

He knew the second she had finished descending the stairs. Her whole stance spoke volumes on her thoughts about his sleeping state. He got lost in his thoughts while he waited out her adventures on his body. "Kagome may think that I am asleep. It will just have to stay that way right now. Her hands really feel good, so soft and light. If I didn't know that she was here, I would swear that only the moonlight was caressing me. How far is she going to go? Oh God, she is almost to the blanket. If she gets too close to that, she is going to know just how awake I am."

Yusuke kept up his mantra in his determination to not show that he was awake until he was ready and she was too far in her exploration to turn back.

Releasing her warm breath slowly, she smiled and slightly shook her head. Her hand moved carefully down to his firm, smooth abdomen and traced the winding pattern down to the radiating heat just below the blanket. She dreamily looked up at his face as she started playfully fingering the waistband of his teasing boxers. He flirtingly stirred a little bit and then took a deep breath of the cool, moonlit air before exhaling his hot breath.

"I wonder how far she's going to take this? Well, no matter, it's time to let her know that I'm awake," Yusuke thought with a big grin inside his head.

"When she finishes making this move, I'll play my trump card. Oh, that naughty little hand feels so good. She would never be doing this if she had even the slightest notion that I am awake. Please, please continue Kagome. I want to see what you are thinking. It feels too good for you to stop now. You already have me so hot and hard. My God, I'm nearly throbbing."

Freezing for a millisecond, Kagome continued to increasingly toy with the waistband, trying to make sure that he was relaxed again. She continued gazing down at his face, admiring the contours of his lips and the playing of light and shadow. His lips were irresistible with their call. She began leaning down before she had registered making a move.

"Oh. I want to kiss him again. The taste of his mouth was so delicious. Warm and wet. Hmmmm… Just like me right now. Watch it. Don't get too excited. I hope he doesn't wake up. This is something I don't think I could come close to explaining," her thoughts floated in and out of her mind while she unconsciously licked moisture onto her lips, relishing the feeling her tongue was providing her with.

Once Kagome saw him relax again into his slumber, she leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. She leaned back and smiled, but she saw brown eyes staring at her.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

Blushing, she pulled her hand away from his pants. "Ummmmm... I was just... ummmmmmm..." Searching for something to say proved futile. Nope, no way to play this one off.

"You were just what?" He asked with an arched brow. He was amused by her inability to come up with a quick, clear answer to his question. She was obviously embarrassed by being caught while playing on her interests.

Biting her bottom lip, she was unsure how to answer what he was asking. What had she been doing? 'I was just going to check on him when I found him asleep. The urge to kiss him was just unbearable. Finding him sleeping so comfortably just made me hot and wet.' He sat up and looked at me with a smile. 'Oh no. He's giving me that smile. What could he be thinking?'

"Would you like to continue, Kags?" he asked with a warm smile, knowing now that she would be melting for him. She would either run away or would continue. He really wanted her to continue. He was hard and hurting from it.

'I wonder if I should let her continue?' Yusuke thought while looking at Kagome. 'She's just sitting there, looking nervous. What to do? I could make the next move, but she would probably get mad. Ahh!!! I hate thinking about stuff like this. No wonder I despise school so much. Forget it; she is talking too long. I will make the first move."

Blushing, she nodded. She was excited and turned on just as much as he was. There wouldn't be any denying it right now.

Yusuke smiled before leaning down to press his lips to hers roughly, grabbing her arms and not allowing her an escape route now, not after she had given him something that said she wanted him just as bad as he did her.

Gasping into the kiss, she was surprised that he pulled her into one right then. She pressed in, hoping for more from him. The feelings were explosive and acute, pushing her arousal to all new levels.

When she gasped, he slid his tongue into her mouth and began to stroke her tongue with his. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed his kiss as she settled without a thought besides how good he felt into his lap.

Noticing her closing her eyes, he put his arms around her and laid her on top of him. She pressed her hips closer to his, eagerly begging for more without even the smallest of conscious thought.

"I can't believe that I'm kissing my best friend!!! This is too weird. Maybe I should stop? Nah, it's too late to stop now. I guess I will tease her then." Yusuke thought with an evil grin in his head as he deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss and looked at her with a lust filled grin. She smiled as she looked into his eyes that reflected every bit of his grin plus some deeper, tenderer emotions that weren't to be mentioned now.

"So, do you want to go further?" he asked, already knowledgeable about her eagerness.

"Oh my god!!! He really is getting into this!! I'm going to have sex with Yusuke? I can't have sex with my best friend!! Could I?" Kagome pondered as her heart her skipped a beat with each passing second as the kiss deepened even more before he pulled away again, aggravating her beyond her wildest beliefs.

Leaning down, She kissed his lips again, nibbling the fuller bottom lip. He deepened the kiss as he started to roughly palm her butt, pushing her into his hardness. She moaned and pressed down into him, showing her excitement and needing to feel his.

"Oh god, I want him so bad!!!! This is perfect, Yusuke is going to be my first and I'm going to be his. Oh my god!! I'm going to be Yusuke first!!!! And he going to be minds!!!!" Kagome thought with excitement, as she continued to press down on to Yusuke.

"Are you sure, you want to do this Kagome?" Yusuke asked after breaking the kiss, while looking at her with love and lust.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked while giving him a look.

"Because if we continue along with this, everything will change betweens us."

"And?" she asked with frustration.

"And if we-" Yusuke was cut off when Kagome kissed him again.

Kagome broke the kiss and looked now at a very shocked Yusuke.

"You talk to much Yusuke." Kagome said with a slight chuckle and another kiss.

He broke the kiss once again and looked at her with a smirk.

Blushing, she sat up, lightly bit his bottom lip and trailed a hand down to the top of his boxers again.

"Take your shirt off, now," he demanded.

She pulled at his bottom lip as she released it before reaching down and pulling the shirt off and over her head, making sure to thrust her chest into his face as a way of teasing him. Looking at his face, a grin formed on her lips. He was engrossed in her movements and increasing nakedness. He had not even remarked upon his own.

"Damn Kagome, your breasts are very small," Yusuke said with a slightly chuckle. He knew what he was doing and relished the thought of her anger flaring and turning into passion.

"Well then, they are the perfect match for you," Kagome said while glaring at him. That look sent chills down Yusuke's spine as he noticed the spike in her temper.

"Yeah, they are perfect for me," Yusuke said with a smirk.

Kagome smirked as she removed Yusuke's blanket, forcefully yanking his boxers down and off. She said in a hotly challenging voice, "Why don't we just compare?"

Yusuke's smirk deepened as she took his massive hard on that he had been trying to keep away from her. Kagome could do nothing more than look at it in awe and fear. 'That thing is supposed to go where? Hmmmmm… So, he thinks my chest is small. I wonder what he would do if I were to push them out just a bit. Ok. Shoulders down and pushed back; back arched with my ass pushed out in back and my chest pushed out in front. Let's just see what he says to that.'

He grinned as he started to stare at Kagome's full breasts and then licked his lips. He then leaned down and licked a hard nipple with a slow, firm stroke.

She moaned and allowed her head to fall back. He then sucked that aching nipple into his mouth and began to nibble on it.

Looking down at him now, she shifted around and began to touch his hard on. He pulled away from her nipple and arched a brow.

She kissed his lips and moved her hand to his thigh, away from her point of interest in her nervousness. He started to grin as he watched the movement.

Kagome returned his grin and moved back to his painfully full erection. He continued to watch. She looked up into Yusuke's face and gave him a wicked grin before leaning down. Her tongue snaked out and tasted the head of his hard cock. His body shivered slightly.

She looked up into his face with a smile and sucked the head into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head, she began to pump the length. "Now, it your turn to get naked Kagome," he said as a terse command before he moaned out loud.

Kagome continued to pump him with her hand as she sat up some.

"You have still have pants on and I'm naked," he said simply as he gave her a heated look.

She grinned. "If you want them off of me, then take them off."

Yusuke grinned as he pushed her down and then started to tug off her pants and boy shorts.

She helped him by lifting her hips up. Finally taking off the pants and panties, he got between her legs and began to kiss her. Yusuke opened her further with his fingers and filled her hot, wet and tasty core with his tongue, being sure to memorize her taste as he savored it. His tongue began to stroke each part of her insides and move around, finding her pleasure points. He moved his thumb to right above her clit, applying pressure before flicking it softly. He absorbed her moaning and whimpers with delight.

Her breathing came in harsher as she felt him kissing and tasting her very essence. She could feel him pushing her as he always did but in a whole different sense. She screamed when he dragged his teeth across her sensitive pearl. His delightful tongue kept pressing in and withdrawing, taking her further into her pleasure. The heat built up hotter and heavier. As he began to stroke her pearl in circular motions and lick the inside of her at a sensitive spot he had found, she screamed out his name and plummeted over the edge of where he had been pushing her.

He then sat up and positioned himself at her untouched and heated entrance before he looked at her in wonder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with concern showing in his voice and his eyes. Kagome nodded and pushed with her hips again and pulled him down to her. "This is going to hurt, Kagome," he said before pushing himself inside of her with his full force, breaking her barrier. He stayed completely still so she could adjust to him. When Kagome got adjusted to him, she squeezes on Yusuke member, telling him to continue. He began to pump slowly. Kagome moaned as she pushed her hips upward, trying to make Yusuke go faster. Yusuke took the sign and begin to thrust faster and harder.

"OH GOD!!! YES YES!!! OH YUSUKE," Kagome moan very loudly.

Kagome sat up in bed and looked around with wild eyes. "What? I was just... Yusuke... and WOW... that was mind-blowing..." She looked down at the tangled mess of her covers. When she shifted, she realized her shorts and panties were missing. Sure enough, they were in the wad of sheets and comforter. Blushing and slipping them back on; she took another glance around her room before settling back down to remember each and every detail of her dream.

* * *

Well another chapter is done. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Problems Between Friends

A/N: Sorry for long update. I'm college student now, so it is harder for me to update. So, please be patient and I promise I will update this story as much as I can. Also, I want to thank my lovely mate/beta and my other beta for helping me out on this story.

* * *

"Oooooo... Damn alarm." Kagome felt groggy and grouchy. She had woken up after that intense, breathtaking dream last night only half dressed and then had trouble going back to sleep. She had tossed and turned for what seemed like days before she had drifted back off.

She began to move around so she could shut the alarm off but fell out of the bed from her weird half on and half off position. "How in the hell did I sleep like that?" she growled out.

She finally untangled her body and stood up to pound on the thing making that racket.

"Hey Sis and morning," Souta said while standing in front of her door.

"Morning squirt," Kagome replied grumpily.

"What was happened last night, Sis?" Souta asked with concern.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked while trying very hard not to blush.

"You were screaming during the middle of the night," Souta replied.

"None of your business, twerp," Kagome said, turning away from him.

"Fine then. But, whose name were you screaming anyway?" Souta asked with wicked grin before running out the room.

She turned and glared at him before running out of the room and after him.

"What did I do this time?" Souta moaned while running down the stairs.

She jumped over the rail and caught him around the waist. "Keep your mouth shut, and I will do your homework for a full week. Deal?"

"Deal," Souta said with a satisfied grin.

She just nodded and went back upstairs.

"Sucker," Souta said with an evil grin as he walked to the living room where Yusuke was sleeping.

Kagome smirked to herself as she went back to her room. "So... He thinks I'm a sucker, does he? Hehe. Revenge, oh how sweet you are." A giggle escaped her as she began to pull out clothes and got dressed.

"This is going to be sweet," Souta thought as he walked to the living and aw Yusuke on the couch watching TV. "Morning Yusuke," Souta said with a big grin.

"Morning kid," Yusuke replied with a smile. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing." Souta said with the same grin as he sat down next to Yusuke.

Yusuke looked at Souta with an arched brow. "Sure," Yusuke replied.

"So, did you sleep good last night Yusuke?" Souta asked with a wicked grin now.

"Yup. Why you asked?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I had a hard time sleeping last night," Souta said while looking at Yusuke with faked sleepy eyes.

"Oh really? Why?" Yusuke asked with concern showing in his voice.

"Because of Kagome," Souta replied while still acting like he was tired.

"What did she do?" Yusuke asked with curiosity.

"She must have had a bad dream because she was screaming in her sleep," Souta said with a smirk.

Kagome pressed against the wall, barely leaning her head into the doorway to catch what Souta was talking about.

"I am so going to get him. He only thinks that he will get away. Let's see… What can I do to him?" She began to think of all the things she could do to him.

She silenced her thoughts quickly to keep her concentration trained on what her little brother was saying.

"I should say my soon to be dead little brother." She grinned maliciously.

"She was screaming in her sleep?" Yusuke asked with an arched brow. This was getting interesting to him.

Souta nodded with a smirk, knowing good well that Kagome was listening to their conversation.

"What was she screaming?"

"Somebody's name," Souta said while sounding confused and standing up.

"Who?" Yusuke asked, extremely curious. "She was screaming somebody's name? I wonder who she was dreaming about," Yusuke wondered while waiting for answer.

"I think she was screaming Inu Yasha's name," Souta said with a smirk.

Kagome choked when she heard Souta tell Yusuke that she had called out Inuyasha's name. She fell out of her hiding spot and landed with a loud thud.

Souta smirk at the shocked look on Yusuke's face.

"She was screaming Inu Yasha's name? What in the hell is going on here?" Yusuke wondered.

Yusuke thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud thud. Yusuke looked at Souta with an arched brow, and Souta just smirked as he pointed towards Kagome on the floor with a dazed look on her face.

Kagome sent them a smile that made the duo shudder.

"Hey you guys. Whatcha talking about?" she asked innocently as she pulled herself back up.

"Nothing really," Souta replied while moving towards the kitchen door.

Kagome raised a brow, knowing better than to believe him. She shrugged though and just went over to sit down next to Yusuke.

Yusuke looked at Kagome with an arched brow as she sat down next to him. "Uh…Kagome?" Yusuke started to say.

"Yeah?" She dreaded what he was about to ask but knew she may as well face this waiting train wreck head on. Souta was so going to DIE! She just had to come up with the perfect revenge. And, she knew what they said about serving revenge. It was a dish best served cold. Let him suffer in fear of when she was going to get him.

Yusuke got on one knee and took Kagome's hand in his. "Will you marry me?" Yusuke asked with a smile.

Souta's eyes got big, and Kagome looked like she was about to faint.

Kagome didn't know how to respond to that. For a brief second, she did a convincing impression of a fish before she got an evil glint to her eyes. "Yes, Yusuke. I would love to marry you." She smiled and leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss.

Yusuke was shocked by the kiss at first, but he got over his shock and deepened the kiss even more. But unknowing to Yusuke and Kagome, Lissa and Grandpa Higurashi were standing there looking at them. Souta also was looking with a smirk. "This should be interesting," Souta thought with a wicked smirk.

Kagome responded to the kiss, unaware of the extra audience. She parted her lips slightly as her eyes drifted closed.

As the kiss was getting deeper and more intense by the second, Yusuke was hit on the back of his head with a rolled up newspaper. "Oww! What the heck?" Yusuke said as he reached a new level of pissed off.

He turned to see Grandpa being pulled back by a very upset Lissa.

He gulped at the look on Kagome's mother's face and prayed that she would not turn to him looking like that. Her face just screamed that pain was coming.

Grandpa was not happy to be pulled into the kitchen. "You let go of me girl. This instant! I mean it. I can still put you over my knees."

Lissa growled, "I would just love to see you try. Kagome is my daughter to raise, and Yusuke is her friend. It is my decision what to do in these situations." On her way, she grabbed Souta's ear and tugged him along.

Yusuke looked back to see a horrified Kagome.

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked with a scare look.

"Yeah," Kagome replied still horrified.

"This is your fault!!!" Yusuke yelled loudly enough for not only Kagome to hear.

"What! What do you mean it is my fault? You're the one who asked me to marry you! I can't believe that you would put all of the blame on me!" Kagome was incensed. How dare he? She glared at him and began to push him away from her. She was about to get away from him.

Yusuke grabbed Kagome by her arm and then turned her around to face him. "You didn't have to kiss me you know," Yusuke said with a smirk.

She just continued to glare at him. "Well, I won't be making that mistake again."

Yusuke chose not to make a comment as he looked at Kagome with a hurt expression as he suddenly let go of Kagome's arm and then walk out the living room before going into the hallway to put his shoes on and then walk out the front door.

Kagome watched him walk away. She wanted to run to him, pull him back to her. She wanted to kiss him and say that she was sorry for what she had said. "Why did I say that? I love kissing him. I just didn't like the way that he had shoved the blame onto me. I can't just let him go like this."

After leaving out of Kagome's house, Yusuke walked to the bus stop to get away from Kagome. "I can't believe Kagome said that. I'm really that much of a bad person?" Yusuke thought as he continued to walk to the bus stop. "Damn, she hurt my feelings." Yusuke continued to think with a frown. "I'm glad that I was just playing about that or my heart would have been crushed." Yusuke continued with his thoughts as he finally reached the bus stop and started to wait for the bus, but he was too occupied to notice Kagome was standing right behind him.

Kagome looked at him while he was waiting for the bus. She wanted to talk to him but had no clue what to say. She finally just took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Yusuke?" after she called him, but he didn't hear her.

She waited for a few seconds, but when no answer was given, she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Yusuke?" she said a little louder, which still wasn't much over a whisper.

Yusuke was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"What do you want?" Yusuke answered her with out turning around to acknowledge her.

Kagome took in a deep breath as she walked in front of Yusuke and took another deep breath before looking straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just didn't like you shoving all of the blame onto me."

"Sure Kagome," Yusuke replied with a cold tone.

Kagome looked up into his eyes and shivered at his tone. She didn't know what to do now. She had apologized, but he didn't seem to believe her. Without much thought, she went onto her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips.

Yusuke pulled away from Kagome's kiss and turned his back on her. He didn't want to talk to her just then. He needed to put a lid on his emotions before he could do that.

"Please, Kagome, leave me alone right now," Yusuke pleaded but with no emotion.

Kagome was stunned for just a moment before she screeched, "Fine then. I'll leave for now, but I will make you believe me." She huffed and turned around before she began to cry. Why didn't he believe her? She had really hurt him, but he had hurt her first. That thought made her stamp her foot down.

She stormed into the house and walked right past her mom, brother and grandpa.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her. No, forget it. She hurt my feelings," Yusuke thought as he stood there and looked down the road to see if his bus was coming, and it was.

The bus stopped at where Yusuke was standing and opened the doors. "Maybe I shouldn't have played the joke." Yusuke continued to think as he got on the bus and pays his bus fare. "Why do I even care what she said? It's not like I have feelings for her." Yusuke was stuck on the last thought as he sat down. "Do I have feelings for Kagome?" Yusuke questioned himself. "Man, what should I do? I shouldn't even talk to her, but I can't do that because she is my best friend." Yusuke continued to think with mixed feelings as he looked out the window. He saw a familiar street and pulled the string to stop the bus. "I just want to go home now and forget about this day," Yusuke said in his mind as he got off the bus and walked down the street and saw an old friend.

"Yusuke is that you?" the person asked.

Yusuke put on a fake smile before answering his friend. "Yeah, it's me, Inuyasha. Sup?"

"Nothing really. Just came to see one of my many females," Inuyasha said with pride.

"You're going to mess with the wrong woman one day,' Yusuke said while walking to Inuyasha's car with him right behind.

"Whatever, Yusuke," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Do you mind doing me a favor, Inuyasha?" Yusuke asked

"Feh," Inuyasha replied.

"Mind dropping me off at home?" Yusuke asked with a grin.

Inuyasha glared at Yusuke before answering. "You got gas money?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup. So, is it a deal?" Yusuke asked with an arched brow.

"Deal," Inuyasha said while getting into the car.

"Thanks buddy," Yusuke said while getting in the car as well.

"You're welcome. Now, where is my money?" Inuyasha asked while sticking his hand out.

Yusuke looked at Inuyasha's hand and then Inuyasha. "Here," Yusuke said as he slapped the gas money.

"Nice doing business with you," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he pulled off.

"Whatever," Yusuke mumbled before yawning.

"I guess you about to go to sleep?"

"You better believe it," Yusuke said before closing his eyes.

"Damn he sleeps too much. He sleeps just like that damn Snorlax!!!!" Inuyasha thought with an amused smile. "Wait a minute… Did I just call Yusuke a pokemon? Oh damn, I need to stop watching that show when I'm bored,' Inuyasha thought while laughing in his head as he drove the rest of the way in silence.

"Yusuke. We are at your house," Inuyasha said while shaking him.

"Ok. Damn, I'm up," Yusuke said grumpily as he opened the car door and got out.

"Coming to school Monday, right?" Inuyasha asked through the passenger window.

"Yeah I'm coming to school," Yusuke said while stretching.

"Alright Yusuke, see ya," Inuyasha said before driving off.

Yusuke smiled to himself as he watched Inuyasha drive off fast. "He is going to kill somebody some day by driving like that," Yusuke thought as he walked to the front door of his house. "I'm home now. I don't want to be in this prison," Yusuke thought sadly. "Kagome." Yusuke said her name in his head as he opened the door and walked inside of his home.

"Hi honey," Atsuko said sweetly when she saw Yusuke walking in the house.

"Hey mom," Yusuke said as he closed door and took his shoes off.

"Yusuke, where were you last night?" Atsuko asked with concern.

"Over at Kagome's house," Yusuke replied while walking towards the stairs.

"I was so worried about you," Atsuko said while turning around to look at him.

"Sorry mom. Next time I will call," Yusuke said before walking up the stairs. "She's sober for once in her life." Yusuke thought with an amused smirk as he continued to walk up stairs to his bedroom. "I wonder how much longer she will be sober? She's going to drink again, and she's going be to be mean as hell again." Yusuke continued to think as he walked into the room and close the door with his foot. "I wonder what Kagome is doing. She'll probably be talking to Sango and worrying about how I'm feeling right now," Yusuke thought as he laid down on his bed.

With Kagome:

Kagome kicked her door to her room shut.

"How dare he? I apologized, but he doesn't so much as make a mention of it. Well, fine then. If he's going to be that way then so will I," she raged internally until she finally flopped onto her bed.

Who was she kidding? She felt bad about what she had said and knew it.

She blew her breath out and kicked her shoes off before rolling onto her side and curling up around her pillow. "He will call when he settles down and hopefully realizes that I didn't mean it and that I am sorry."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. I promise to update.


	12. Time To Make Up

A/N: Sorry for the VERY LONG UPDATE. I had to update for you guys. It only took me two todays to finish this chapter. I want to thank my beta for helping me with this chapter.

* * *

"Are you still not talking to Kagome?" Kurama asked Yusuke while sitting in the classroom. He looked over at his friend and was worried about this rift between the two. 

Yusuke just shrugged in reply. He hadn't even seen Kagome, much less talked to her.

"You really should talk to Kagome, Yusuke," Kurama said with a serious tone and a look that mirrored it.

Yusuke looked up at him when he heard Kurama's suggestion. He sighed as he leaned back and thought about what had happened between him and Kagome last weekend. It was all fucked up. First, they had been funning around with each other and Souta, but it had turned serious.

He thought about how to respond to that one. Was he ready to talk to her yet?

Kagome and Botan

"YOU SAID WHAT TO HIM?!?" Botan yelled in disbelief as Kagome told her what she had said to Yusuke and tried to explain a little about why they weren't talking.

"Geez… Do you have to let everybody know?" Kagome growled back. Damn, when would she just learn some discretion?

Botan took a deep breath before talking again. "Well besides from hurting my best friend's feelings, did anything else happen?" Botan asked with serious look.

Kagome felt her face heat as she grabbled for a response. "Uhhh…" She couldn't come up with anything to say other than the truth, and nothing-including torture from Botan-was going to get that out of her.

Botan looked at Kagome blushing madly with an arched brow. "Why are you blushing girl?" Her curiosity was getting to her, and she was getting to rile up Kagome's feathers. What a day!

"No-no-no reason." Kagome stuttered while still blushing even deeper.

Botan got a wicked grin as she looked at Kagome. Kagome knew that grin almost too well. It was almost startlingly similar to Yusuke-too much like his. "Did something happen between you and Yusuke?" Botan asked with a huge grin. She was eating this up and planning on getting the most out of it.

"Well..." Kagome began to say but was caught off guard when the teacher walked in and began telling the students to quiet down and pulled out their pre-cal book.

A groan echoed through the room as noises from heavy books and notebooks tried to cover up the sound.

A split second after the general groan, Botan groaned quite loudly. "You're lucky, Kagome," she confided cryptically as she began to scribble down the notes as quickly as possible.

"Saved by the teacher and not the bell," Kagome thought, relieved as she began to write down the notes.

Yusuke and Kurama

"Kagome," Yusuke said in his mind. "Dang, I hate to admit this, but Kurama's right. I should talk to her," Yusuke thought while ignoring his teacher's lecture.

"Mr. Urameshi, please pay attention," Mr. Mori said as he glared at the Yusuke.

"Sorry teach," Yusuke said as he glared back at Mr. Mori.

"Do you always have to be a smart ass?" Kurama whispered over to Yusuke.

"I don't like this asshole; that's why," Yusuke replied back.

"Are you going to work it out with Kagome or what?" Kurama asked while still listening to the lecture.

"I don't know yet," Yusuke said sadly.

"You better," Kurama said with a warning.

"Fine, I will," Yusuke said while ignoring Kurama warning.

Kurama smirked and went back to listening to the lecture with his full attention.

Yusuke looked at Kurama's smirk before realizing that he just got suckered into talking to Kagome later.

"Oh… Damn. How in the hell does he do that so easily?" he groaned to himself.

"I hope Yusuke's stubborn ass can work it out with Kagome," Kurama thought.

Later that Day

Kagome sat down outside on one of the low walls and waited. She was hoping to catch Yusuke. She was also praying that he would talk to her.

The rest of the weekend had been long and tortuous.

She shrugged to herself then looked up to see him walking.

He was walking with Kumara.

"Man, I'm glad school is finally over," Yusuke said happily.

"I agree," Kurama said with a nod.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home," Yusuke said cheerfully.

Kumara looked over and saw Kagome looking straight at them, sitting on the wall. "Isn't that Kagome over there?" he asked, pointing at Kagome.

Yusuke stops walking and looks at where Kurama was pointing and froze.

"Kagome," Yusuke said sadly.

"Go over there," Kurama said with a hard push.

"Hey!!" Yusuke said as he stumbled towards Kagome and then fell at her feet.

"Oh god, Yusuke! Are you ok?" Kagome asked while getting down from the wall and going down onto her knees.

Yusuke looked up at Kagome and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Kaggie," Yusuke said while sitting up.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked again while looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Yusuke answered.

Both of them got quiet as they looked at each other.

"Man, Kagome is looking good," Yusuke thought as he checked Kagome out.

Kagome looked at the object of her torment while he was closely studying her. "Is he still upset at me? I know Kumara pushed him over here, but does he want to talk yet? Maybe I should take up Kumara's help in this." A smirk came to her lips.

Tension between them was cut in half as Kagome smirked. Yusuke look at Kagome's smirk with an arched brow. Her look was starting to make him sweat. She could always be on the mischievous side.

"I always knew you would fall for me," Kagome said with smirk still gracing her face.

Yusuke laughed at Kagome's joke. "You got jokes, huh?" he asked, smiling.

The tension in Kagome ebbed at his response.

"I always have jokes… I've always had you." Her smirk split into a wide grin that was aimed right at him.

Yusuke smiled at her before pulling down her down into a deep kiss. He had wanted to do this again since their last time together.

He broke the kiss before it can really began. "I'm sorry, Kagome," Yusuke said as he looked deep into her eyes, showing that he meant it.

Kagome kissed him for a reply. She was thrilled that he had kissed her and felt exhilarated that he had kissed her.

She kept her kiss tenderly sweet.

"What do you think ya'll are doing?" A voice said that Kagome and Yusuke knew too well.

Kagome and Yusuke broke the kiss to see Sesshomaru standing there, looking at them.

"Oh shit." Kagome and Yusuke said in union as they looked at the Sesshomaru with huge eyes.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. I promise to continue to update. Well until then my reviewers, see ya. 


	13. Consequences of Making Up

Here is another long updated. Sorry, for the long updated. I want to thank my beta for helping my with chapter.

* * *

"I will asked ya'll again, what do ya'll think you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked with the same serious tone.

"Ah... nothing," Yusuke said, slightly scared.

"Yeah what he said," Kagome replied with huge eyes.

"So, kissing each other is doing nothing?" Sesshomaru asked with an arched brow, his humor not showing through his serious tone.

Yusuke and Kagome fell silent, their eyes growing to huge proportions.

"Well, does it have to be something?" Kagome shot back, gaining her verbal footing and her attitude in one fell swoop.

Sesshomaru looked surprised from Kagome's comment.

"Don't get cute Kagome," Sesshomaru said with smirk.

"Oh shit. Here we go," Yusuke thought since he knew what was going to happen between Kagome and their friend, Sesshomaru who was also their second hour teacher.

"I won't get cute with you, Hon, if you promise to stop being so prissy and promise to get that consultation to remove that stick from your rear end." She grinned malevolently as her words hit home.

Sesshomaru's smirk just increased at her response. "Well Kaggie, you just got your little boyfriend over here in trouble," Sesshomaru said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey!! Why am I getting punished for her smart ass mouth?" Yusuke asked defensively.

"Because you kissed that 'smart ass mouth' as you so eloquently put it," Sesshomaru responded, enjoying his job even more at the moment.

"Fuck you Sesshy-poo," Yusuke said with huge smirk.

"Nope. I don't think so. I'm not into you, but you could always ask Kagome, just not on school property. That's the whole reason you are in this mess in the first place."

Yusuke shut up and got quiet.

"Now, Yusuke your suspended for two weeks, and you are banned from going to the prom," Sesshomaru said while looking at Yusuke.

"Hey! You don't have to be such an ass, Sesshomaru. He also shouldn't be punished twice for the same incident. That is overkill," Kagome said, getting louder and more pissed with each word.

Kagome look at back and forth from Yusuke and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's smirk became more evil. "Make it a month." He was certainly being a devil today.

Yusuke's skin became whiter as he looked about ready to pass out, puke and piss his pants.

Yusuke and Kagome both began to get scared for their lives as Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a slight smile.

"I was only kidding Yusuke," Sesshomaru said with a slight chuckle. "Can't you take a joke?"

Yusuke and Kagome look like hell had frozen over. "Did Sesshomaru just make a joke?" Yusuke asked himself silently.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sesshomaru asked with a mock serious expression.

"Well, gee. Absolutely nothing. We're completely used to your sense of humor by now, you know. Hey, did you hear about the one where the clown killed the puppies? It was a riot," Kagome responded with a heavy layer of sarcasm and vinegar.

"Are you sick or something, Sesshomaru?" Yusuke asked while getting out of shock.

"Completely healthy. Thanks for asking," he responded with glee at the couple's responses. It was fun to mess with his friends every once in a while. Besides, they should have figured out by now that he did indeed have a sense of humor-quite a developed one at that. He also loved seeing a good practical joke. He could also hold onto his "characteristic seriousness" very well.

"Why thanks for the laugh Sesshy-Poo," Kagome said with a lot of sass and attitude.

"You're very welcome Mrs. Urameshi," Sesshomaru said with a smirk, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Now you two love birds go home and ravish each other." His smirk still plastered on his face as he left Kagome and Yusuke with their mouths hanging out open from his last two comments. "I do love my job," was his thought, which he had with a grin.

"Not bad idea, huh Kagome?" Yusuke said with a grin as he looked at her.

Kagome sputtered for a second before gently elbowing his middle. "Let's get out of here. Anywhere you would like to go?"

"I don't know," Yusuke said with a shrug.

Kagome got a bright idea. Yusuke watched that smile that sent fear filled shivers down his spine. "How about we go to the movies?" Kagome asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah sure," Yusuke replied, not knowing what Kagome had planned for him.


	14. A little Update

Hello, all my reviewers. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, I'm working on my the chapter for this storie, I may be making a new horror story for Inuyasha, and last but not least I appricated your patience and I will try to updated before next month. The bad news is, the chapter probably won't be put up any time soon maybe in two weeks or less, I'm very busy so the chapter might take long to write and I'm having slight writers block.

So my faithful reviewers, please be patience and I will update soon as can. College classes takes alot of my time now.

Until I update this story, see ya.

Lord of the Darkness Flames


	15. Update

Hey all my reviewers! Happy 2008!!!

Will I'm still in college and I'm VERY VERY SORRY for not updating like I promise. Alot of stuff happen before the end of last year. I lost someone very close to me and at the point I kinda gave up writing stories. Well I over that and ready to get back to work. I don't why I will be updating this story. School stills takes time and plus I'm half way through! Just one more year and I'm done!!! But any way, I will try to update this story soon as I can. When I have the time. School is so stupid...


	16. Yet another update

Hey everybody!!

Yes, I'm not dead lol. But I been so busy with college that I don't have no time to do any chapters for any stories. Yes, it sucks. IT REALLY REALLYS SUCKS!! I hate to do this to you guys but all my stories will be frozen for the time being. If you don't know the mean, it means i won't be wring for a while.

Sits in the corner and dark, sobbing like a big baby.

I HATE COLLEGE!!


	17. Kagome Plan's

Yes! I finally updated this story. Sorry, I would have done it sooner but I got a little side track with every thing.

Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

Warning: Sexual Content in this chapter.

Have fun reading.

* * *

"So what do you want to go see?" Kagome asked with a grin as she and Yusuke walked to the movie theater, a few blocks down from the their school.

"I don't know," Yusuke said with shrug of his shoulders. "What's out any way?"

Kagome folded her arms across her chest and had a thought to herself.

"It's got to be a movie where a lot people won't be in there," Kagome thought matter of factly. "I can't do what I want if a lot of people is in there." She continued to think. "I know what movie we can go see." Kagome grinned to herself.

"Do you have any ideas Kagome?" Yusuke asked.

"Ahh... Yeah I do," Kagome said when Yusuke snap her out of train of thought. "We can go see "Get Smart"," Kagome said with a big, misleading grin that was accompanied by a very large groan from Yusuke.

"You just want to see that movie because The Rock is in that movie," Yusuke said with little pinch of jealously in his voice.

Kagome just gave him a big grin as Yusuke was already falling into her trap.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Kagome asked, secretly smirking. "You don't like me going crazy when I see The Rock?" Kagome asked mockingly. "Are you getting jealous?" Kagome asked her smirk widening.

"Naw, I'm not jealous," Yusuke said coldly even though he was lying. He hated when Kagome began to talk about The Rock. He had nothing against the guy, but damn near every girl he talked to is madly love with him.

"If you're not jealous then, that's the movie we're seeing," Kagome said, grinning. "I knew he would fall for that," Kagome thought with grin. "I love The Rock but I won't be pay attention to this movie" Kagome grins grew more perverted as she continued to run her plan.

"Ahh! I can't believe we got to go see that movie!" Yusuke yelled in his head as he continued to walk to the movie theater. "I swear is she start, start saying how good he look, I walking out that damn movie" Yusuke finish his thought just in time as he saw, the movie theater right in front of them. "Hey Kaggie, we're here," Yusuke said while trying to hide his disdain.

"Goodie," Kagome said giggly as she walked to the ticket booth. "Just my luck, there's not a line! My plan might go more smoothly than I thought it was." Kagome thought happily.

"How may I help you?" The ticket booth lady asked Kagome.

"May I have to two tickets to "Get Smart" please?" Kagome replied.

Ticket booth lady punch in some numbers, and two tickets came out of the machine. "That will 13.76," Ticket booth lady said.

Kagome gave the ticket booth lady a nod then reached inside her pocket for the money, but Yusuke stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked with an arched brow.

Rather than responding, he reached inside his pocket in took out 15.00 and gave it to the ticket booth lady. "Keep the change," Yusuke said as he took the tickets and then gave one to Kagome. "Come on, Kaggie," Yusuke said sweetly and then grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her inside.

"Ok," Kagome said a little speechlessly at his actions as she followed him inside. "What's gotten into him?" Kagome thought, as she studied Yusuke's face, trying to figure out what's going on with him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Yusuke asked as he got in line at the snack stand.

Kagome shook head and didn't answer. "Let's get something. I'm really hungry," Kagome said rubbing her stomach for more effect.

She spotted the ladies room while they were waiting their turn to get their treats.

"Ummmm... Get me one of those frozen coffee drinks and some gummies, please," she requested sugary sweetly. A quick kiss was applied to his cheek before she scurried off to haven offered by that quaint little room.

Yusuke raised a brow at her odd behavior as she scurried off. He looked up at the board and nodded. Those nachos looked really good. Yup, he would be more than happy to get some of those too.

Kagome stood in front of the sink with a few things that she had brought with her. She picked up the strawberry gloss and began to reapply it. Staring in the mirror, she began to try to bolster her courage by making poses and trying to look as seductive as she knew how to.

Sighing, she said aloud to herself, "Well, it's now or never. Go for it girl!"

Kagome stepped out and looked down the hall. She guessed Yusuke had already found a seat in the theater.

Her estimation was correct. He had even seated himself close to a back corner. She had to keep herself from actually skipping back to him. Her gait did have a touch of a bounce in it in her exuberance, but nothing out of the norm.

Kagome sat in the seat next to him and opened up the box of gummies he had gotten her.

She placed one in her mouth and sucked on it while placing her head on his shoulder. Her fingers began to trace up and down from his elbow to wrist. When her gummie had been consumed, she began to nibble on his ear.

Yusuke moved away so she wouldn't mess with him.

Kagome began to nibble on it again.

"So, he wants to be stubborn, huh?" Kagome thought as she pulled his head down and sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

His quickly indrawn breath did more for her confidence level than any pep talk she had given herself as she decided to taste the skin along his neck. The movie was well into the beginning, but neither of them noticed. Maybe the three other people in the theater did, but not them.

Kagome began to slip further and further down her seat until her knees were on the floor and she was disguised between his legs. She kissed his erection through the rough material of his jeans before undoing them and pulling his hard on out. Yusuke fought to keep his excitement under control and looked around guiltily.

He so hoped that nobody noticed what was going on.

Maybe he had nothing to worry about as far as the Rock went…

He lost the battled and gasped out loud when the warm sensation was quickly replaced by a cold one.

Kagome had coated the dark purple head with some of her drink. And, it was frozen.

She licked it off as lazily like a cat would. He bit his lips and closed his eyes before they snapped back open with enough force to send his head back.

Kagome was now sucking and pushing more of him into her mouth than before.

Yusuke's hips began to move with her at some point, although he had no recollection of when that had started.

His breathing became raspy. He felt the heat coming from his balls and up the staff. The rush was suddenly shooting out of him and down her throat before his body would allow him to warn her of his impending release.

Just as she began coughing, a beam of light cast over their way from at the bottom of the steps and began to move closer.

"Oh shit. It's the usher," Yusuke rasped quietly and began to fumble to fix himself.

Kagome began to work with him to get it finished, but their hands were not cooperating.

Finally the button and zipper were in place just as the usher reached there, but Kagome was still on the floor on her knees.

"What's the matter here?" the faceless usher asked while blinding the two of them with the bright light.

"I… ummm… lost my contact when my eyes watered up, and now I am looking for it," Kagome lied flimsily.

"Yeah, right. Sure," came the response filled with mirth. "Why don't the two of you come with me?"

They groaned and followed him out of the dark room and into the hallway.

Yusuke's eyes grew large when he recognized who it was that had gotten them.

"Miroku?" he asked disbelievingly.

Well here another update for you guys. Please review and tell me what you think.

See ya, when I updated again.


End file.
